Random Creek
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Oye yo no te conosco ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.- Que se vayan todos al carajo yo sere tu novio.
1. Chapter 1

** 1- No dudes demasiado en tus acciones, rutina y manoseo.**

Camino hacia la parada de autobús como siempre, caía la nieve tranquila, su expresión nula nunca cambiaba, miro el cielo, estaba nublado, miro su relos "6:15", el autobús se estaba retrasando por quince minutos y tenia que llegar a la universidad a las siete, suspiro, miro a su alrededor un grupo de chicos estaba en la parada de autobús de la primaria, muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente de golpe.

Finalmente llego el dichoso autobús, subió miro a su alrededor, las mismas personas de siempre, pero luego vio una cabellera rubia, era inusual nunca había visto a ese chico, tenia el cabello rubio y desordenado, recordaba un cabello así pero no recordaba de donde, temblaba de forma rara, estaba sujetándose de los barrotes del techo, mas y mas gente subió al autobús, el aire tenia ese desagradable olor de aromas mezclados, comida, perfume, y incluso vómitos de ni;os y personas de estomago débil.

Pero la cabeza rubia era completamente visible, Craig lo miraba de vez en cuando, preguntándose cuando sera su parada, el lugar ya empezó a ser algo apretado, los asientos estaban vacíos el tuvo que ceder su asiento a una mujer embarazada, así que estaba parado de un momento a otro la corriente de personas lo fue llevando hacia ese rubio quien seguía temblando como si gelatina fuese.

Entonces Craig se dio cuenta, esa persona era realmente hermosa, si hermosa no era una palabra para describir a un chico, pero esa persona realmente lo era, sus facciones eran tan finas, Craig se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando demasiado tiempo así que desvió la mirada avergonzado. Volvio a mirar disimuladamente, y vio como aquel chico temblaba de manera algo extra;a, dando saltitos en su lugar, que de vez en cuando soltaba sonidos raros y que apretaba su camisa con fuerza, entonces como las gotas caen del cielo, le cayo una idea algo absurda al comienzo pero muy rapido confirmo la idea.

_ "Ese chico estaba siendo manoseado"_

A pesar de lo apretado que estaba el lugar, giro su cuerpo por completo para poder ver a la persona detrás de aquel chico raro, en definitiva, era un hombre metiendo mano, con la mano derecha estaba apretándole el trasero y con el otro le estaba sobando los muslos, cuando levanto nuevamente la mirada para disimular, su rostro choco muy de cerca con la de una chica de cabello casta;o, quien se sobresalto y se sonrojo por completo.

-** Lo siento**- Murmuro Craig y la chica solo negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa tonta.

Craig volvió a voltear la vista aquel hombre ya estaba yendo muy lejos, tenia rodeada el torso de aquel chico rubio mientras con la otra mano ya estaba acariciando su parte intima. Cuando quiso hacer algo para salvarlo, aquel chico dio una vuelta completa en su pie derecho, aprovechando que un grupo de personas había bajado y había un poco mas de espacio, dio toda una vuelta y golpeo a aquel sujeto con su pu;o, que estaba vendado con vendas negras.

No pudo salir de su sorpresa, tenia los ojos fuera de orbitas, aquel sujeto había caído al suelo a duras penas, momentos después de que aquella chica lo empujara por casi caer sobre ella gritándole _"pervertido" _

-** Sorprendente**- Murmuro Craig, aquel chico lo escucho y levanto la mano, Craig por un segundo pensó que también lo iba a golpear pero este solo levanto la mano y la dejo quita como si quisiera un apretón.

- **M-me ngh lla-llamo Tweek Tweak, m-me ngh b-bajo en aagh, l-la parada de ngh l-la universidad de S-south park-** Saludo, Craig aun mudo solo corresponder el apretón de manos aun en su asombro-** S-si ngh v-vas hacer algo n-no ngh p-pienses tanto, p-pero ngh a-aun asi g-gracias**- Dijo y soltó la mano de Craig.

Desde ese día ambos subían al autobús a la misma hora, bajaban juntos en la misma parada, aunque Tweek bajaba en la parada de la Universidad de South Park, el no asistía ahí, bajarse ahí era una excusa para acompañar al pelinegro luego iba caminando hacia la cafetería mas cercana donde trabajaba.

** FIIIIIIIIIIIIN :'D este es mi primer fic de "Random Creek" ire escribiendo diferentes situaciones, no necesariamente tengan que tener sentido (?), adivinen cual sera mi próxima actualización ~ el que gane la mencionare como ganadora en dicho fic (?) LAS AMADORO, gracias por leerme~**


	2. Craig de chocolate

_** Craig de chocolate.**_

Si había algo que odiaba, desde lo más profundo de sí mismo, era las cosas amargas. Se supone que los hombres tragan todo lo que está a su camino, carne, especialmente carne, comen carne de desayuno, de almuerzo, y de cena, la carne es lo que más aman los hombres, o eso era lo que le había dicho su papa.

_"Las chicas lo dulce, los hombres la carne"_

Muchos de sus amigos y compañeros de clase pensarían que a Craig Tucker le daba igual lo que comiera, siempre con la misma actitud, siempre mostrando apatía a todo y a todos. Pero las cosas no eran así, Craig como todo humano tenia debilidades, podrías ponerlo así; Su mascota Strippers (Los nietos de Strippers II), Su amado novio Tweek Tweak, y las cosas dulces. Específicamente… el chocolate…

No es que a Craig no le guste el café, es que no le gustaba el café que Tweek preparaba, negro, completamente amargo, él prefería con una, dos, tres, cuatro… ocho cucharadas de azúcar. Aun así sabía que si Tweek comiera esa cantidad de azúcar moriría de taquicardia.

Su hermana era la "Princesa de la carne" o el la llamaba así, ya que podía oler el olor de la carne asándose a kilómetros e inmediatamente un gruñido resonaría en su estomago al entrar en sus fosas nasales el exquisito olor a carne semi cocinada. Mientras el prefería las cosas dulces, teniendo consigo siempre una barra de chocolate en la mochila, unos caramelos en los bolsillos y una que otra cosilla. Claro todo ocultos, simplemente oculto. Si alguien le preguntaba el porqué, lo cubría diciendo que era de su hermana o que_ "Era para calmar las ansias del cigarrillo"_ o un simple _"Que te importa"_ bastaba.

- ** ¿Craig ngh q-quieres t-tomar ngh u-un helado?**- Pregunto un rubio nervioso a su lado. Tweek y Craig estaban en frente de una heladería, en su caminata hacia la cafetería, Craig se había detenido admirando los nuevos sabores y combinaciones que la heladería tenía en esa temporada.

- **No**- Negó sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza. Tweek tomo la mano de Craig y entro a la heladería**- Te dije que no quiero**- Gruño soltándose del agarre de Tweek pero sus cinco sentidos se activaron al ver la tableta de sabores- **Bueno quizás si, p-pero solo porque tú me estas obligando-** Dijo con un tono de voz que a Tweek le pareció más que adorable.

- ** ¿Qué les sirvo?-** Pregunto la dependiente del lugar pidiendo su orden**- Tenemos nuevos sabores y**- Antes de que pudiera continuar con su sin fin de promociones Tweek la interrumpió.

- ** AGH, u-un ngh vaso de helado g-grande y ngh u-una taza de café negro-** Pidió Tweek sacando su billetera. Craig estaba pensando que sabores pediría, sus ojos brillaron al escuchar "Vaso grande" eso le permitía cuatro sabores- **A-ah e-el helado ngh c-con ba-ba;o de ch-chocolate p-por favor**- Pidio admirando el rostro de Craig sonreía completamente feliz cual ni;o peque;o. Por un momento se le vino la idea de Clyde con sus tacos.

- **¿El café lo quiere con una bola de helado encima?**- Pregunto. La mujer tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro, fingida pensaba Tweek. Pero la verdad era que los miraba como si estuviera por comérselos con la vista.

- **N-no ngh n-negro p-por favor**- Dijo y le dio la suma requerida en la mesada, casi de un golpe, ya sabía lo que vendría _"?Con galletas?" "?Crema?" "Chispas de chocolate?"_ Y un sinfín de cosas.

- **Enseguida les llevo la orden-** Dijo algo indignada, no es que ella quiera preguntar, era parte del trabajo acosar con preguntas cuando el cliente ya sabía lo que quería. Aunque a ella le hacia un poco de gracia ver al rubio desesperarse por unas cuantas preguntas-** Tu querido, que sabores quieres?**- Pregunto la joven mujer a Craig quien chupo su saliva haciendo un sonido algo gracioso, relamió sus labios y contesto.

- ** Chocolate Bariloche, con micro galletitas, vainilla, y chocolate con Brawnies**- Contesto tan rápido que si la mujer no supiera la orden de memoria le habría pedido que lo repitiese una vez mas. Craig se dio la vuelta y vio a Tweek quien lo sonreía como si no le pareciera raro- **Digo…**- Pensó un momento para responder- **Vainilla, limón y cualquier otra cosa, no es como si me importe**- Mentía en sus adentros moria por los sabores que había pedido primero.

- ** ¿Qué?**- Para la mujer solo fueron ladridos, no había entendido ni pito lo que le había querido decir, la verdad se había quedado embobada por lo tierno que se veía el pelinegro sonrojándose por su inusual gusto por los dulces.

- ** S-sírvale ngh l-lo primero agh, q-que le pidió-** Contesto Tweek robándose las palabras al pelinegro, tomo una mesa lejos del la entrada y se sentó subiendo la pierna derecha a la izquierda.

Craig miraba como la mujer metía el vaso en una maquina, le daba vueltas, un líquido marrón reconocido por chocolate, Craig casi babeo toda la mesada y casi le arranco el vaso cuando ella se acerco a darle su pedido.

Ahora la pareja estaba sentada frente a frente, Tweek con su café y Craig con su vaso lleno de helado, la envoltura de chocolate ya había sido atacada por Craig, y ahora gran parte estaba alrededor de su boca e incluso nariz.

- ** Quieres un poco?**- Pregunto Craig apuntando al rubio con la cuchara, que tenía en si un poco de helado de chocolate-

- **GAH, sabes ngh q-que no me gusta lo dulce**- Contesto Tweek dándole un sorbo a su café, sin una gota de azúcar. Craig frunció el se;o

- ** O tal vez… ¿me quieres a mi?-** Pregunto metiendo la cuchara con helado en su boca, sonriendo coqueto.

Craig lo dijo en broma, esperando que Tweek le diera un ataque de nervios que grite que no es correcto decir esas cosas enfrente de personas, que luego los podrían llevar a la cárcel por exhibicionismo, que podrían violarlo en la cárcel seguido de un "Oh la presión" pero no Tweek le dio otro trago a la taza de café como si nada.

- ** Era una broma**- Trato de decir. Tweek dejo la taza de café en la mesa, haciendo un pequeño y molesto sonido. Sus mejillas estaban algo hinchadas y de su boca no salía ni un "Ngh" "Egh" Gah" "Agh" ni nada característico suyo.

Tomo a Craig de la chamarra, la mesa se tambaleo, agarro el menú con la mano derecha y tapo sus rostros del resto de los clientes, poso su mano izquierda en la mesa y su otra mano en el rostro de Craig. Chocando sus labios uno contra el otro café que tenía en las mejillas paso a la boca de Craig y luego se sentó en su lugar como si nada.

_¿Han tenido un gato alguna vez?_ Cuando toman la leche de su plato, su boca suelen estar llenas de leche. Esa era la comparación que Tweek tenía para Craig ahora, una pequeña gota de café sobresalía de su labio, su lengua estaba afuera, una mueca en su cara.

- ** Amargo**- Mascullo, dándole una cucharada rápida a su helado para quitarse el feo gusto de café de su boca.

- **Yo creo que ngh f-fue dulce**- Dijo Tweek relamiendo sus labios triunfantes, robo otro beso a Craig sintiendo el sabor del helado en su boca- **Muy dulce**- Musito y le dio un último sorbo a su café.

Por el contrario de Craig, Tweek odiaba las cosas dulces, no las soportaba, prefería siempre una buena taza de café sin azúcar, completamente amargo. No necesitaba tener nada más dulce que Craig, cuyos labios sabían siempre a chocolate.

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN _**

**_Kya (?) MORI, imaginandome a Craig todo asas embobado por los dulces, es que yo lo quiero asi (?)_**

**_La verdad el cliche es que el Uke le guste el pastel de fresa (?) y al seme su tasa de cafe pero como TWEEK AMA EL CAFE, obviamente las cosas dulce le tocaria a Craig~ quiero avisar que quisas sea el primero pero no sera el ultimo "Craig de chocolate" ya que escribire un poco mas de esto._**

**_Dedicado a Gabi (?) que siempre me hace divagar y reir mucho :33 TE AMADORO Y LAS AMADORO~_**


	3. Eso no es un piquete de mosquito

Tweek estaba en la habitación de Craig, recostado sobre la cama, mientras Craig limpiaba la jaula de su cuyo Strippers, ambos chicos tenían apenas catorce años; La habitación de Craig era bastante normal, cuatro paredes pintadas color azul oscuro, una cama desarreglada, una mesa de noche con una foto de su familia y otra de su Team, una mesa grande donde tenia la jaula de su cuyo, un armario, una ventana que permanecía siempre abierta ya que a Craig le fascinaba despertar con el cantar de los pájaros, y dormir con el viento de la noche.

Tweek miraba el techo, completamente fundido en sus pensamientos, el techo tenia una leve marca de humedad, ya que el tejado era algo viejo y entraba la lluvia en los días de tormenta, miraba la mancha como si fuera algo interesante.

**Flash Back**

Tweek caminaba hacia la casa de Craig, a pasos lentos, cuando se encontró con Kenny quien parecía muy feliz mirando el cielo embobado. Tweek dudo si acercarse a el, ya que tenian historias; Kenny como el acosador y Tweek como el acosado. Quiso ir por la otra vereda pero un grupo de perros decidio reunirse ahi, y Tweek les tenia miedo, asi que era o pasar por el pervertido Kenny o pasar por los perros, tan mal estaria crusar en medio de la calle? Finalmente se decidio ir por la vereda de Kenny, al menos no lo morderia, o eso esperaba.

-** Hey Tweek-** Saludo alegre el rubio, pero aun seguía con una sonrisa muy extraña en el rostro, como si le hubiera pasado algo muy bueno.

- **H-hola**- Saludo temeroso. Tweek noto que no tenia su rostro tapado por su capucha como lo hacia siempre. También noto algo muy raro en su cuello, una marca roja...- GAH **Q-que es ngh e-eso?-** Pregunto apuntando a dicha marca. Kenny sonrió de manera maliciosa y susurro "Un chupón"

Fin del Flash Back.

- **C-craig ngh d-dime**- Trato de hablar. Craig se sentó a lado suyo, Tweek seguía recostado y Craig estaba sentado con Strippers en mano- **Q-que es eegh q-que es un chupon?**- Pregunto levantándose levemente, miro a Craig a los ojos de forma inocente. Casi de inmediato Craig se sonrojo y se levanto de la cama.

- **Es una... donde escuchaste esa palabra?**- Pregunto frunciendo el seño y dejando al cuyo en su respectiva jaula ya limpia.

- **K-kenny t-tenia uno**- Se limito a contestar. Craig soltó un suspiro de cansancio algo exagerado, como resaltando que la pregunta lo molestaba- **C-creo ngh q-que es u-un piquete de ngh m-mosquito, verdad?**- Pregunto sentándose en la punta de la cama, buscando con sus grandes ojos verdes la respuesta de Craig quien resoplaba en fastidio no queriendo contestar la pregunta. Craig podía ser algo infantil en ocasiones...

- **Bien**- Murmuro para si mismo, suspiro una vez mas y giro un poco la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del rubio, sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaban en el. Tweek tanto como miedoso podía ser curioso de todo. Y parecía totalmente curioso de ese tema- **No es una picadura de mosquito**- Finalmente hablo, miro a Tweek y le indico con el dedo que se levantara. Tweek se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Craig algo miedoso, apretó su camisa con ambas manos..-** Es la marca de un beso**- Susurro en el oído de Tweek quien al sentir el cálido aliento de Craig dio un salto en su lugar de la sorpresa.

-** B-beso, c-con eso ngh q-que quieres decir?**- Pregunto Tweek. Craig miro a Tweek a los ojos. El rubio aun seguía siendo mas alto en estatura, pero en su cabeza aun seguía siendo algo inocente.

-** Lo haces chupando Tweek-** Contesto ya desviando la mirada, no se sonrojo pero se sentía algo avergonzado. Quiso caminar hacia su cama para recostarse pero Tweek lo tomo del brazo y lo extendió Craig solo estaba usando una remera negra. Tweek miro el brazo de Craig, era algo delgado, tan blanco que se podía ver las venas azules, Tweek acerco su boca y lo mordió.

-** Me mordiste**- Dijo Craig fingiendo no que no lo tomo por sorpresa- **La próxima vez hazlo en tu propio brazo, quieres?**- Dijo y se quedo viendo la marca que Tweek le había dejado con los dientes.

Tweek volvió a tomar el brazo de Craig y esta vez en ves de morder simplemente chupo un buen rato, Craig miro con cuidado las largas pestañas rubias de Tweek, los ojos del rubio estaban cerrados. Tweek separo su boca del antebrazo de Craig y admiro lo que había echo, una ligera marca no tan roja en el brazo de Craig.

- **N-no es ta ng t-tan roja**- Murmuro para si mismo, tomo la muñeca de Craig y volvió a chupar con un poco mas de fuerza. Craig sentía que sus pies le temblaban, por alguna razón no podía poner resistencia. Tweek lo soltó una vez mas y sonrió contento ya que al fin la marca era tan roja como la de Kenny.

- Y**a, feliz? ahora déjame** Gruño Craig, mirando la marca que Tweek le había dejado. Tweek levanto la mirada y noto el peque;o sonrojo que Craig tenia en el rostro, se sintió algo en el estomago como mariposas o como si tuviera hambre, algo parecido pero no podía saber que era.

-** U-un poco... un poco ngh mas**- Murmuro y acorralo a Craig contra la puerta, a escasos centímetros de la manija, Tweek miro el hombro de Craig y acerco su rostro hacia la zona. Craig tenia ambas manos en el pecho de Tweek tratando de alejarlo de el. Tweek tomo una de las manos de Craig y la beso, dejando otra marca, las piernas temblorosas de Craig no pudieron mas y cayeron al suelo, Tweek seguía admirando la piel blanca de Craig, algo dentro suyo le decía que siguiera.

Jalo un poco la remera negra de Craig, para poder tener un mejor contacto con el cuello del pelinegro, al posar sus labios contra la piel, Craig soltó un leve gemido, Tweek tomo las manos de Craig para que no oponga ninguna resistencia. Sin querer al querer sujetarse del suelo con una mano, roso la entrepierna de Craig quien al sentir eso, con toda la fuerza que poseía lanzo un golpe en el aire. Tweek lo esquivo y observo el rostro sonrojado de Craig algo sorprendido.

-** GAH P-PUDE HABER M-MUERTO-** grito asustado Tweek, pero aun así no salia de su comprometedora posición hacia Craig.

- **P-puedes decirme que tratas de hacer?-** Gruño Craig con la mirada amenazante Tweek trago saliva y bajo la mirada, Craig trato de buscar los ojos verdes de Tweek pero este miraba triste sus manos.

- **Y-yo ngh s-solo q-quería t-tocarte !GAH NO ME MATES!**- Grito tapando su rostro con sus brazos cruzados. Craig sonrió levemente y poso sus manos en los brazos de Tweek para que no tape su rostro. Se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos... segundos que parecían eternos.

Tweek levanto la mano, y la poso en la mejilla de Craig, este hizo lo mismo, acercaron sus rostros y rosaron sus labios en un beso. Para sorpresa de Craig, Tweek se movía con avives, metió su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, quien apenas noto eso separo su rostro y lo miro confundido. Donde había aprendido el rubio paranoico eso?

Entonces Tweek noto, casi infarto pero llego a calmarse porque quería seguir tocando, quería seguir descubriendo cada parte de Craig, porque ahora mismo llego a notar que el "creador de hijos" de Craig estaba duro, poso su mano ahi y la sobo despacio. Craig trato de parar porque se sentía extraño pero Tweek parecía muy decidido.

- **E-esta duro-** Murmuro en el oído de Craig. Con la mano libre desabotono su pantalón y luego el de Craig, quien trato de pararlo a toda costa, saco su miembro erecto y lo unió con el de Craig, con su mano empezó a masturbar ambos miembros de forma rítmica.

- **P-para... e-es asqueroso**- Murmuro Craig curvándose un poco, Tweek abrazo a Craig mientras seguía moviendo su mano, sintió un liquido escurrirse entre sus manos. Ambos apretaban sus labios para suprimir los gemidos- **M-me voy a**- Craig trataba de hablar, sentía su estomago una extraña calidez. Abrió los ojos para poder ver el rostro del rubio. Craig sintiéndose que algo venia beso a Tweek y se corrieron juntos* Cuando se separaron del beso, Tweek tomo el hombro de Craig y dejo una ultima marca en el cuello de este.

Cuando ambos recobraron la compostura Craig empujo con fuerza a Tweek para que se aleje de el, Tweek se asusto un poco y se quedo temblando en su lugar. El pelinegro no podía creer como lucia tan inofensivo ahora cuando hace unos minutos había echo lo que quería sin que el pudiera oponer resistencia.

- No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto- Dijo Craig se levanto del suelo y se subió el pantalón. Se sentía algo húmedo, Tweek tambien se levanto y subio sus pantalones, ambos se quedaron en un extra;o silencio. Craig trato de hablar pero no dijo nada, solo camino hacia strippers y miro su jaula.

- **E-esar marcas...**- Murmuro Tweek al ver el "Chupon" rojo que tenia Craig en su cuello-** E-es ngh c-como decir "Esto es mio"**- Dijo y tomo su mochila para irse a casa.

Al día siguiente era algo soleado, pero no le quitaba el frió a South Park, Tweek estaba esperando a su Team, Craig llego minutos despues, ambos no dijeron nada, Craig seguía con su rostro monotono mirando la distancia, y Tweek tomaba con calma café de su termo. Minutos después llegaron Token y Clyde.

- **SANTOS TACOS, ESO ES UN CHUPON?**- Craig no podia creer pero Clyde se había dado cuenta casi de forma inmediata, el pelinegro penso que lo habia ocultado bien. Tweek sonrió para si mismo- **Q-quien te lo hizo? OHHHHHH VIEJO, estoy celoso**- Clyde seguía gritando incoherencias mientras Craig aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo y Tweek sonría feliz.

**FIN (?)**

**OMG, vi un Doujinshi de Narusasu de esto, y me imagine a Craig todo asi nervioso no queriendo decir lo que era un chupon y luego Tweek todo seme, aw, muero de amor (?) LAS AMADORO A TODAS, gracias por leerme~~ viva el Twaig (?) y la causa Crekiana por mas fic de Creek con finales felices (?)**


	4. Tweek Goth

Craig caminaba a pasos lentos entre la multitud de gente extraña; Algunos vestían ropas negras con picos, otros ropas negras con mayas, otros simplemente roja negra. Labios pintados de rojo, de negro. Ojos pintados de negro, de rojo, de violeta y otros colores. Cabello de colores, largos, cortos, etc.

No sabia que cuernos estaba haciendo ahí ah si, estaba acompañando a Dylan, quien por alguna razón se sentía atraído hacia Craig Tucker, a pesar de que el amor es conformista... A Craig no le gustaba la basura de los góticos todo esa música lo molestaba, prefería la música clásica, toda esa gente la agobiaba pero ahi estaba por alguna razón... ¿ Podría eso llamarse una cita? Craig no se sentía atraído hacia Dylan en absoluto, pero estaba cansado de recibir fruta podrida, poemas perversos y rosas negras todos los días en su casillero.

- **¿Que tal se siente alejarse un poco de la vida conformista?**- Pregunto Dylan mirando fijamente a Craig, el del chulo le pasaba unos cuantos centímetros Pero eso no era raro, Craig Tucker era bastante alto, y eso que aun le quedaba unos años de crecimiento. Era tan alto que lo apodaban jirafa, rascacielos, gigante, y otras cosas que con el simple echo de levantar su dedo callaba a todos.

- **No lo se**- Contesto con su típica voz nasal- **Un montón de gente... reunida por una música .. es bastante conformista**- Dylan se quedo en silencio, era por eso que se había enamorado de Craig, veía todo con otros ojos, ojos diferentes a cualquier persona. Y ahí estaba tomando su mano como si nada, mirando el escenario como si nada. Craig podría considerarse la persona mas conformista de todos pero no lo era... se rehusaba a seguir el ritmo de otros, el tenia el suyo y le funcionaba.

De pronto la música ceso, las personas callaron unos minutos y luego se pusieron a gritar ! CAFEÍNA, PURA CAFEÍNA , como locos, Craig levanto la mirada, humo salia por los techos, dando un ambiente mas tétrico la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Oh oh oh oh oh

Reconocía el sonido lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no sabia donde. En el escenario apareció algo que por primera vez en toda su vida le hizo sentir algo, algo dentro suyo se movía y retorcía... como mariposas... mariposas esperando salir por su estomago a toda prisa... y volar...

Nunca se sintió tan conmovido, sus ojos brillaron ante las luces que se movían. El chico del escenario era algo que a simples palabras podías decir.

- **Grandioso**- Murmuro Craig sorprendiendo a Dylan. Craig apretó con fuerza la mano de Dylan como un niño ansioso.

En el escenario estaba un chico rubio, su cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado, como si fuera electricidad corriendo por cada pelo rubio de su cabeza, sostenía el micrófono con los ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban pintados en negro, por la luz, su piel parecía muy blanca, vestía unos jean apretados color negro con varias cadenas colgando, una remera negra que le quedaba grande, dejando ver su perfecto estado físico Pero no solo era porque se veía atractivo, algo en la voz del chico hizo que Craig sintiera nauseas.

_ I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_ I got sunshine in a bag_  
_ 'm useless but not for long_  
_ The future is coming on_  
_ It's coming on, it's coming on_  
_ (Rah, yeah)_  
_ It's coming on, it's coming on_

El chico cantaba simplemente sosteniendo el micrófono con una mano, mientras el publico gritaba como loco, su voz era algo melancólica Entonces abrió sus ojos, grandes ojos delineados de negros, los movió mirando de derecha a izquierda, teniendo cierta aura de locura en su rostro.

_ Finally someone let me out of my cage_  
_ Now time for me is nothin' 'cos I'm counting no age_  
_ Now I couldn't be there now you shouldn't be scared_  
_ I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare_  
_ Intangible (ah y'all) I bet you didn't think so_  
_ I command you to, panoramic view (you)_  
_ Look I'll make it all manageable_  
_ Pick and choose, sit and lose_

_ All you different crews_

De un momento a otro, la voz del chico sonaba rápida y fuerte. Craig miraba cada detalle, así como se dejaba llevar por la multitud, acercándose mas y mas al escenario. Noto como el cantante, temblaba ligeramente, como si fuera una ilusión, como si fuera algún destello de luz. Craig soltó la mano de Dylan, estaba sudando frió su frente tenia unas gotas de sudor, y de pronto choco con la realidad. Oleada de gente gritando y aullando cual animal. Craig frunció el seño un poco y resoplo frustrado.

Miro nuevamente el escenario, el chico seguía con sus ojos grandes, abiertos, mirando al publico con locura, apretando fuerte el micrófono.

Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes

De un momento a otro, habia personas subiendo al escenarios eufóricos Craig se desespero un poco al ver a unos chicos tratando de llegar al rubio que se concentraba a cantar. Pero el rubio los pateo a todos y cada uno, de un golpe, se movió como un rayo, Craig ni pudo reaccionar a los movimientos de aquella persona. Todos seguían en lo suyo, moviendo sus cabezas a un ritmo que solo ellos entendían.

When you're too crazy  
Lifeless for whose definition is for what life is  
Priceless to you because I put ya on the hype shift  
Did ya like it?  
Gut smokin' righteous but one talkin' psychic  
But among knows possess you with one though

Craig ya estaba frente al escenario, no sabia donde, porque, no sabia donde estaba Dylan y básicamente no le importaba. El cantante susurro palabras que el no podo comprender, cual muñeca de cuerdas, cerro los ojos levemente, poco a poco, y cambio la voz.

ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
(That's right)  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on

Y Con eso finalizo la canción desapareció en un efecto de humos, las luces se apagaron y se encendieron dejando sonar una música mas fuerte, y el cantante solo gritaba obscenidades y lo mucho que odiaba la vida.

- **Te perdi de vista**- Dijo Dylan jalando la sudadera azul que Craig vestía Eso lo quito de su mundo, estaba confundido, llego a pensar que quizás el lugar estaba drogado o algo así, porque nunca se sintió tan... enfermo.

- **Necesito conocerlo**- Dijo con voz firme, Dylan sonrió para si mismo, era raro verlo sonreír era una rara sonrisa pero una sonrisa de todos modos- **¿Lo conoces?**- La voz de Craig sonaba casi desesperada. Dylan pensó que Craig estaba perdiendo puntos, verlo de esa forma era menos atractivo. Craig estaba listo para escuchar un no, y salir corriendo a donde sea para ver a aquel rubio que lo llenaba de algo misterioso.

- **Si-** respondió Dylan pero Craig ya estaba corriendo- **Que demonios?**- Se pregunto para si mismo, tomo un cigarrillo y lo prendió con un encendedor de calavera.

-** El amor es bodrio... nos llena de mentiras de disney y princesas operadas de los senos... el amor.. el amor es solo basura... y cesos**- Dylan giro su cabeza y vio la cabellera negra la reconoció era Henrietta. Ella sonrió y el correspondió cómplice.

-** Conformismo**- Murmuraron ambos a la vez- P**ero... aqui alguien parece pasarla bien**- Murmuro Dylan observando a Ike y Georgie mirandose con miradas nauseabundas para los góticos y tierna para ellos.

Craig empujaba a todo y todos lo que se le pasara en el camino, góticos, sillas, guardias, fujoshis (?), nada se atravesaría en su camino. Porque tenia que conocerlo TENIA QUE. Detrás del escenario, busco un baño o algo parecido donde pudiera cambiarse o lo que sea que hacen después de cantar.

- **OH DIOS MIO QUE HACES AQUI VIENES A VIOLARME?-** Craig parpadeo un par de veces, no se dio cuenta y en su camino también choco con el rubio al que había venido a buscar. El rubio tenia un aura completamente diferente, mas temerosa, pero de algún modo Craig seguía sintiendo esas mariposas retorcerse el estomago.. Quizás no era el rubio... Quizás solo tenia hambre o algo.

- **Yo... tu.. tu eras el que canto hace rato?-** Craig mordió su labio inferior nervioso, extraño... nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso..no, mejor dicho nunca antes en su vida se habia sentido nervioso.

- **GAH J-jesus, s-si soy yo**- Contesto. Ahora que Craig podía verlo de cerca, era extrañamente lindo, grandes pestañas, ojos verdes, piel fina pero excesivamente maquillada, parecía un mimo, o un payaso gótico. Tenia varias perforaciones, en la ceja, en el labio, el la lengua, y varios en la oreja.

-** Yo... creo que te amo**- Tan fresco y directo, Craig confeso los sentimientos que ni siquiera el mismo sabia que tenia. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, abrió y cerro la boca, tartamudeo varias palabras.

- **L-la vida es ngh u-un asco, una bazofia,TODOS UNIDOS A FAVOR DE EL CONTRABANDO DE CALZONCILLOS ROBADO POR GNOMOS-** Bien Craig no se esperaba eso, levanto el brazo, el rubio pensó que lo iba a golpear así que se puso en posición de defensa, Craig tapo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a reír de forma inestable. El rubio solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente, buscando que era lo gracioso.

- **Me llamo Craig Tucker**- Dijo ya solo sonriendo. Nunca se había reído tanto, nunca había estado tan feliz, pero ahora mismo lo estaba, estaba feliz y solo quería seguir escuchando mas sobre ese completo- **Y tu?-** Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-** T-Tweek T-Tweak**- Contesto sonrojándose por el gesto. Nunca había hablado casi con nadie, porque le daba miedo toda cosa que se mueva, había fans locos y locas, que trataban de violarlo, el lo sabia, por eso huia, pero ahora sentía una extraña calidez y se sentía protegido con la simple mirada azul de ese sujeto.

-** Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?-** Pregunto tomando la mano del rubio y besándola delicadamente. Tweek se sonrojo. La mano de Tweek estaba llena de anillos, una grande en forma de calavera complementaba el juego.

- **En m-mi ngh c-casa hay una cafetera**- Contesto torpemente. Craig sonrió como respuesta.

_**Bien esto rondaba en mi cabeza hace mucho, realmente no da para mas, quise hacer a Tweek mucho mas gótico pero era muy, simplemente no era el, quizás algún día me anime ha hacerlo mas gótico pero mientras tanto ALGUIEN TIENE QUE DIBUJARLO ASÍ, dios, moriré de amor si lo veo todo así negro (?) Ah por cierto, mi Word MURIO, asi de simple murio y ya. Tenia todo en un solo archivo, eran paginas y paginas de proyectos que no termine y que termine, el punto es que ahora no tengo nada ;A; Asi que estoy como deprimida por eso, por lo pronto me limitare hacer unos oneshot que tenia pensado hacer y nunca hice, quiero hacer fic raros como no se BrindonxTweekxCraig o cosas asi. Espero que caiga bien, asi que es todo (?) SIENTO QUE ESTO ES MUY LARGO PERO LAS AMADORO.**_


	5. El primer amor nunca funciona

Esto estaba siendo estúpido...

Tweek miraba su celular por décima quinta vez, estaba desesperado. Lo admitía Patético se consideraba, quería llamar a Craig pero no lo haría Sabia que al final del día Craig seria el que se disculpase, debía hacerlo.

Sabe que siempre se pelean por cosas estúpidas ¿ Volverá a llamar antes que lo haga el? Tweek no podía hacer nada sin Craig, se sentía solo, inútil abrumado, necesitaba que Craig le envié un mensaje, ALGO.

Todos los días discutir por cosas totalmente necesarias. Craig afirmaba que Tweek era demasiado frustrarte. Tweek que Craig no era una persona honesta.

El mismo problema siempre.

Celos.

Porque Craig no podía entender, que Tweek había olvidado por completo a Christopher, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo enojado y mas cuando el rubio decía cosas como.

_**Flash Back.**_

- **TE DIGO LA POLÍTICA NGH E-ESTA ARREGLADA! !I-IR A V-VOTAR E-ES ESTÚPIDO** - Tweek se negaba a ir a votar por el estúpido presidente, pero Craig le decía que era algo estúpido, y aburrido que solo tomaría unos minutos.

-** Solo ve, pon tu maldita huella digital en el maldito papel y elige un estúpido candidato**- Craig estaba enojado y eso se podía ver en su casi inexpresivo rostro. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y mordía el labio inferior tratando de no decir algo que haga enojar de nuevo a Tweek.

- **BLEEEH, CH-CHRISTOPHER EN-ENTENDERÍA NGH-** Y con eso Tweek cargo el ambiente con tensión Craig chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada con molestia. Sin decir nada salio de la habitación y dejo a Tweek solo.

**_Fin del flash back._**

Craig estaba mirando su techo, estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba, dejo soltar un suspiro y miro su teléfono con decepción -Cero mensajes nuevos- ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Llamarlo? no se animaba a escuchar su voz todavía Le molestaba a fondo que Tweek mencione a su ex novio. Por muy dentro de toda esa mierda de inexpresivo Craig era muy inseguro de si mismo. Y cuando Tweek mencionaba a Christopher sentia un agujero en el corazon, si solo pudiera ponerse una curita o algo en el corazón y solucionar de esa forma el problema...

Amaba demasiado a Tweek, de tantas formas, todo de el, pero le dolía no ser el primer amor de Tweek, el primero en todo. Primer beso, primeras caricias, primera vez. ¿Tweek lo comparara con el francés? Seguro que si... y eso le daba miedo. Miedo de no ser mejor que el francés-hijo-puta de Christopher.

Miro la hora 22:00. La ultima vez que miro el reloj eran las tres de la tarde, sintió hambre, el estomago le gruño, no llevaba puesto su chulo en la cabeza, en algun momento callo al suelo a lado de su cama entre un montón de ropa sucia. Se bajo de su cama de mala gana, de muy mala gana, se quedo sentado, mirando sus pies, tenia unos calcetines azules con motas verdes. Se sentía patético. Intento levantarse pero aun no sentía las fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Bien ahora estaba siendo un maldito puto llorón. Eso era tan jodida-mente gay de su parte.

Una lagrima acompaño a otra pero su expresión no había cambiado, sus ojos profundos y azules miraba con monotonía el suelo, mientras lagrimas trasparentes y saladas paseaban por su mejilla.

- **Hermano... oh ¿Estas bien?-** Su hermana había entrado a su habitación Bien perfecto. Todo el respeto que Ruby tenia por el -nada- seguro se perdería al ver a su hermano llorar.

- **Estoy jodidamente bien**- Contesto Craig en voz baja-** ¿Que mierda quieres?**- Pregunto. Ruby tenia un pijama verde, su cabello naranja estaba desatado de sus usuales dos coletas, tenia el cepillo de dientes rojo de Craig en la mano.

-** Quería preguntarte si podía usar tu jodido cepillo de dientes**- Contesto inflando sus mejillas rojas, la piel de Ruby era algo amarillenta y tenia un tono rosa en las mejillas. Aveces Craig hacia comparación a un cuyo naranja que siempre visitaba en el veterinario -nunca admitiría eso- Ruby camino hacia su hermano sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro -** ¿Por que...**- Para los hermanos Tucker era dificil demostrar sentimientos o emociones, ellos no eran asi, no fueron educados asi, eran frios pero por dentro algo debiles e inseguros. Asi eran los Tucker pero Ruby era demasiado madura para su edad y apariencia- **¿Por que lloras?**- Pregunto buscando la mirada de su hermano mayor.

- **Estoy meando por los ojos**- Contesto levantándose de su cama- **Tengo hambre ahora**- Dijo y se seco las mejillas levemente empapadas.

-** He echo sanwiches**- Contesto Ruby encogiéndose de hombros. Metió el cepillo de dientes en su boca y los uso de todos modos. Eran unos jodidos apáticos pero tenían cierta confianza entre ellos- **Craig...**- dijo y este lo miro antes de salir de su cuarto-** El primer amor nunca dura-** Dijo sonriendo, le faltaba un diente -diente de leche- asi que su sonrisa ademas de inusual era algo graciosa. Craig sonrio a Ruby pero sin mostrar los dientes -odiaba sus jodidos dientes deformes- y salio de su habitación pero antes tomo su teléfono.

Craig recordó a Thomas, su primer amor, tenia ocho años cuando paso eso. Recordó una vez que Tweek se tiño el cabello a negro para que dejen de compararlo con el chico del Tourette e incluso dejo de tomar café para dejar de gritar y tener espasmos y tic's pero obviamente luego lo supero. Tweek podía ser mas maduro que Craig, aunque cualquiera pensaría que era al revés.

Se aseguro que sus padres estaban, tomo un sanwichs (Ruby siempre hacia miles y miles y miles para los antojos de Craig o de cualquiera de su casa ) y salio de la casa al comienzo caminando a pasos lentos pensando que debería decir. _"El primer amor nunca funciona"_ repitió en su cabeza, sonrió Tomo un poco de confianza en si mismo y se lleno de aliento, camino mas rapido, penso en los momentos de el con Tweek, pensó en su sonrisa, en su rostro sonrojado. Comenzo a correr a todo lo que podia a la casa del rubio de SU rubio.

-** TWEEK**- Grito y toco la puerta rapidamente y fuerte. Los padres de Tweek no estaban y cuando el rubio se quedaba solo tenia una paranoia unica y estúpida incluso sospechando de sus propias tasas de cafe. Si el no gritaba claramente jamas le abriria la puerta.

-** C-Craig**- Tweek tenia una remera negra y estaba cubierto con una frasada marron oscuro, su aliento se sentia caliente y olia a cafe. Estaba temblando y sus ojos rapidamente se llenaron de lagrimas, tenia el telefono en sus mano derecha y rapidamente la solto para abrazar a Craig con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me alegra que no sea tu primer amor- Murmuro en el cuello de Tweek mientras aspiraba su olor. Tweek era tan delicioso.

- **N-no e-el primero ngh p-pero e-eres e-el u-unico qu-que a-amo y e-el ultimo**- Murmuro antes de besar los labios secos de Craig y cerrar los ojos mientras la nieva caia por ellos dos y su telefono era el unico testigo (?)

**AAAAAAAAAAAGH ESTO SALIO ALGO CHAFA, bueno ¿Que recorcholis escribi? JASHASHS *rie estupidamente* bueno ewe estaba/estoy en un momento de inspiracion escuchando cover de meri (?) y bueno esto llego a mi, no lo edite ni nada ;A; solo le puse negritas (?) para que quede esteticamente mas bonito (?) **

**asassds *huye a las colinas***


	6. Las mascotas de la abuela Tucker

****La abuela Tucker poseía una mascota al cual adoraba y amaba mucho, realmente amaba a su mascota con todo su corazón lo había encontrado de pequeño, de muy pero muy pequeño y lo había cuidado. Era un perro, no sabia muy bien de que raza, mestiza diría ella "de la calle" diría su hijo sin corazón.

Al perro lo había llamado Craig. Era su adorada mascota.

Craig era un perro muy grande, asustaba a niños y a otros perros con su mirada, desafortunadamente se había quedado ciego tras un incidente. Algún que otro vecino había puesto veneno en la comida de Craig en un descuido en donde la señora Tucker no estaba en casa. !El recuerdo llenaba de enojo a la señora Tucker! que por la muy alta edad, enojarse no era bueno para su presión sanguínea.

Craig era un perro muy protector, y muy inteligente. No ladraba. Nunca lo hacia, nunca supieron porque "perro tonto" lo llamaron algunos, pero la señora Tucker sabia que su perro era muy inteligente, quizás guardaba sus ladridos para una autentica emergencia. Craig también era un perro celoso, mas no hacia ruido, pero cuando alguien se acercaba a su amada dueña, mostraba sus dientes con fiereza y no dejaba que nadie, NADIE, se acerque a ella, hasta que el crea que es seguro.

Un dia Craig vio como su dueña, se acercaba con una caja de cartón con uno que otro agujero en la tapa, colocaba la caja muy despacio en el suelo, y con cuidado de no lastimarse la espalda no se agachaba mucho, Craig se acerco curioso a la caja ¿Algun nuevo juguete? La respuesta era no. Craig no veía nada, solo sentia el olor de algo nuevo acercarsele. Retrocedió unos pasos y gruño asustado de la nueva "cosa"

_ ¿Que era?_

Un gatito del tamaño de la palma de una mano, pequeñito, peludo, temblaba de frió su suave pelaje era color amarillo, como un pequeño destello de sol, sus ojitos eran verdes, pero apenas los abria, sus pelos estaban parados de puntas y sus garras afuera. Ya que el miedo dominaba su situación.

- **Un nuevo amigo**- Dijo la señora Tucker. Y cuido de que su mascota Craig no lastime al nuevo pequeñín de la casa- **¿No te gusta Craig?**- Pregunto. Craig reacciono ante el tono dulce de su dueña, acerco su osico hacia el nuevo animalejo y lo olfateo. El pequeño gatito solto un estornudo. Y la señora Tucker rio, por que le parecio un gesto demasiado adorable-** ¿Como lo llamaremos?**- Pregunto la mujer, algunos decían que era una señora loca, por hablar con su mascota Craig, pero no, ella sabia que el le entendia-** ¿Que te parece.. emm? No lo se, bah, primero debe de comer algo**- Dijo y con cuidado se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la cocina. Dejando a los dos solos.

El pequeño gatito miraba entre sus ojos, pequeñas manchas que iban formando figuras, tenia mucho miedo, y frio, y hambre, extrañaba mucho a su mama, pero su madre lo habia dejado tirado en medio de la calle junto a sus otros hermanitos. ¿Donde estarian? ¿En un lugar mejor? El pequeño gatito camino unos pasos, tembloroso y cuando sintio chocar contra algo caliente y peludo. Literalmente se hizo pis encima.

-_** Miaaaaau**_- El pequeño gatito lloraba, y la señora Tucker penso que se sentía solo o algo.- **Calma, calma-** Dijo la señora tucker poniendo un plato en el suelo con un poco de leche-** Mira toma un poco**- Al decir esto tomo al gato y lo posiciono de una forma que mirara la leche del plato. Pero el no parecia entender y seguia llorando. El pequeño gatito dio unos pasos y tropiezo en la leche ensuciándose todo.

Craig escuchaba como el gato o la cosa extraña lloraba asi que se acerco lentamente y olfateo una vez mas al pequeño felino. La señora Tucker casi cae de espaldas al ver como Craig tomaba entre sus dientes al gato y lo sacaba de la leche. Por un momento penso que Craig lo confundia con un raton o algo pero su sorpresa fue contraria cuando vio que Craig comenzo a lamer al pequeño gatito, poco a poco limpiandolo de la leche.

-** Son tan adorables- **Dijo-** !Ya se! te pondre Tweek, como aquella cafeteria**- La memoria de la señora Tucker era algo borrosa por lo cual confundia nombres, o letras. En este caso _"Cafeteria Tweak"_ a _"Cafeteria Tweek"_ ¿Quien lo notaria?

Desde ese dia Craig era celoso y sobreprotector no solo por su amada dueña si no tambien de la pequeña bola de pelos llamada Tweek.

**AHAHSHAHSHASHAHSHA *risas***

**Esto es como una historia chachi e infantil, pero moria de ganas de que se imaginen a Craig perro y Tweek gato, ADORABLES, aunque si fuera al revez seria igual de adorables. Las amadoro a todas.**


	7. Tweek y los gemelos

**Tweek y los gemelos parte 1**

Algo que odiaba Craig Tucker era que lo comparen con su hermano, porque ademas de ser su hermano, era su hermano gemelo, demasiado iguales, el mentón los ojos, el cuerpo físico, la nariz, TODO ERA IGUAL. Y eso era algo que a Craig le fastidiaba, ser igual que su hermano Stan.

De pequeño su madre lo vestía exactamente iguales, no fue si no hasta que su muy amada abuela ( de parte de su padre) le regalo un chulo a el, A EL, porque Craig en el fondo sabia que era el nieto preferido. Un chulo azul marino, con un pompón amarillo encima, amaba ese gorro, era de el, y de nadie mas, su abuela lo había bordado, a el, y no a Stan y eso para Craig era algo que merecía repetir miles de veces, y subrayarlo en negrita.

El echo de que su madre los vestía igual, no solo era lo único humillante, también estaba el echo, algo que odiaba admitir pero... tenían los mismos gustos, por todo, POR TODO; juegos, música, estilo, color preferido (azul obviamente) comida, dulces, incluso... el mismo... chico.

Tweek Tweak era la persona, el ente, la cosa, la maravillosa y dulce cosa que atraía a ambos hermanos gemelos. Y Craig obviamente por ser un celoso de mierda, no le gustaba que Stan trate de coquetear con Tweek. NO, porque Craig tenia el derecho, tenia _privilegios _(Era su mejor amigo después de todo)

Los hermanos gemelos cada uno, tenia un grupo distinto al que denominaban _"Team Stan"_ y _"Team Craig"_ Destinados a pelearse siempre, en horas de recreo.

Por todo, por el lugar en el comedor, por la cancha, por el escritorio ( a pesar del que profesor ya había dicho que era obligatorio sentarse: chico,chica,chico. Con el fin de que "Jodan demasiado") Y era así que el Team Stan y el Team Craig eran enemigos, rivales.

Pero de eso no era el tema central en todo esto. El tema central es que STAN COQUETEABA CON TWEEK. Imperdonable, blasfemia. No podía No debía No cuando Craig tenia de amigo a Tweek desde los ¿Cinco años? Si, porque tenían una amistad de once años que Stan no podía destruir con simples coqueteo.

_ ¿Pero porque se sentía tan inseguro cuando Tweek respondía el coqueteo de Stan? _Quizás porque en el fondo creía que el rubio paranoico no era tan suyo como el pensaba.

Porque dentro de esa _rivalidad_ con su hermano gemelo, había un cierto _temor_. Miedo de que el como el le decía "Chupa-penes" irónicamente le arrebate a la persona que mas ama en todo el mundo.

_ Tweek Tweak_

Es por eso que ahora estaba corriendo de la mano con Tweek, quien momento atrás (mas de cinco segundos) había recibido una confesión de amor de Stan. Craig la escucho y algo dentro suyo no quiso escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

-** "Hermano voy a confesarme"**- Recordaba las palabras de Stan, o y su rostro sonrojado al decir -"lo amo"-

- **Vete al carajo**- Y su respuesta. Craig nunca se sintió tan enojado. Siguió a Stan todo el día esperando el momento que este se decida acercarse a Tweek con malas intenciones.

Pero ahora tenia que enfrentarse a la realidad.

- **GAH C-CRAIG ¿Q-QUE NGH S-SUCEDE?**- Pregunto Tweek siguiendole el paso a Craig. Le dolia el brazo Craig estaba estirando con mucha fuerza.

...

No respondio nada, siguio corriendo, y después de mucho correr y mucho correr Tweek se canso y con su mano libre sostuvo a Craig del hombro haciendo que pare, con fuerza bruta Tweek libero su mano y miro a Craig con algo de miedo.

- **Creo que estoy enamorado de ti**- Dijo el del chulo, mirando con firmeza a los ojos verdes de Tweek quien inmediatamente se sonrojo.

**Esto tiene mas partes, creo (?) solo escribi este, pero de solo imaginarme a Stan y Craig gemelos mi imaginacion vuela *fantasea*espero que les haya gustado las amadoro. Por aqui hace frio, y estoy resfriada, pero realmente amo el frio, aunque colegio, frio, resfriado y levantarse temprano no van de la mano.**


	8. El angel de la iglesia

Algo que siempre estaba obligado hacer era ir a misa los domingos, parecía estúpido para algunos, y normal para otros. La familia Tucker era desinteresada, si sus hijos tenían mala calificación en sus exámenes, no los reprochaban ni los alentaban a mejorarla, tenían malos hábitos como sacar el dedo del medio, o ser muy fríos, muy pero muy fríos pero si algo tenían que hacer, si o si, era ir a misa los domingos a la mañana.

Para Craig era un ritual aburrido, no se consideraba ateo, ni creyente mas bien alguna especie de Agnóstico. Sentarse, levantarse, rezar, cantar, rezar, levantarse, sentarse, y luego cuando se pedía la limosna Craig sabia que faltaba muy poco para que termine.

Un día, un simple día, de casualidad, giro, estaba aburrido, había bostezado descortés varias veces, miro a su costado y su madre y padre escuchando atentamente de las palabras de padre, mientras que a su otro costado su hermana se mordía las uñas aburrida. Giro hacia atrás y lo vio, todo en cámara lenta, una familia demasiada rara. La madre era bajita, su cabello era rubio y lacio y caía sobre su espalda, tenia una sonrisa muy grande, como si estuviera drogada o algo así pero tenia una especie de aura muy maternal. Su padre era algo mas alto, tenia ya poco cabello en la cabeza, su frente era muy grande, por alguna extraña razón sostenía una taza de café en su mano derecha. Pero lo que mas, mas le llamo la atención, era el hijo, primo, hermano o lo que fuese de ellos dos -Craig suponía que su hijo- era un chico alto -mas bajo que Craig- Rubio de ojos verdes, sus ojos eran saltones y poseía una grandes ojeras muy marcadas, piel pálida con pecas en la nariz, temblaba un poco, y tenia un termo sosteniendo firmemente entre sus palidas y escualidas manos huesuda. Para Craig ese chico era en definitiva UN ÁNGEL.

A Craig el mundo se le detuvo ahí mismo, podía jurar que oia a los ángeles cantar, que esa personita no era humana, tenia que ser indiscutiblemente un ángel caído del cielo, en toda su forma y resplandor, a Craig las piernas le temblaron y afortunadamente era tiempo de sentarse, y cayo de pleno en su asiento haciendo un ruido sordo.

Y después de eso no se animo mas a voltearse, aunque fue tentado varias veces para ver si la bella cosa detrás suya no era una aluscinacion. Lo peor fue cuando lo escucho cantar, su hermosa voz resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, ah, tan hermoso, no podia dejar de oirlo, aunque para Craig fuera un ruido celestial en realidad, estaba lleno d**e "MAMAAA NGH N-NO QU-QUIERO C-CANTAR"** seguido de un codazo de su madre y de nuevo se oia al rubio cantar en voz baja avergonzado.

Cuando era momento de despedirse, entre la multitud de la gente Craig seguia con la mirada al rubio tembloroso, lo seguía desde atrás lentamente, caminando lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlo y lo suficientemente lento como para no pasarlo, tenerlo tan de cerca podía oler su olor -mezclado con el de las otras personas-, una mescla entre cafe y vainilla, Craig casi metia su nariz entre el cabello desordenado del rubio. Derrepente el rubio paro de la nada y Craig estrello su cuerpo contra la de rubio.

-** GAH**- Grito asustado y retrocedió, subió la guardia de sus manos como preparandose para luchar y miro desafiante a Craig- **Ngh ¿q-que quieres?**- Pregunto.

- **Nada-** Respondió Tucker con su típica voz nasal, y se dio miles de bofetadas en la cara pensando que pudo haber dicho algo mas genial como "_Tu numero baby"_ o algo así.

El rubio remojo su mano en el agua bendita y hizo la señal de la cruz a una velocidad endemoniada, y salio corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Asi pasaron los domingos, en donde Craig se dedicaba a observar desde lejos cada mínimo detalle del rubio, al parecer se llamaba Tweek, iba a la misma preparatoria que el, solo que no tomaban las mismas clases, media 1,68, pesaba 50 kilos, trabajaba de mesero en la cafetería de los Tweek, su ropa interior era blanca y temía que los gnomos se la roben, tenia un loro de mascota, dormía cerca de las 5:00 AM. y se despertaba a las 7:00, lo que le daba dos horas de sueño diario, sufría de poca concentración y muchos tic, era muy hábil con las manos, podía tejer, bordar y hacer barquillos de papel. Le gustaban las pelirrojas -A Craig no le gustaba este dato- Odiaba matemáticas, historia, idiomas, y en realidad todas las materias porque le daba "mucha presión" practicaba yoga y era vegano. Sus ojos no eran ni verde claro ni verde oscuro, tenia la medida justa de verde, no usaba remera debajo de su camisa, le gustaba la música clásica, sus padres son alemanes. Esos y muchos datos estaban coleccionados en la cabeza de Craig permanentemente.

Un día, Craig habia llegado algo tarde a misa ¿Cual fue su sorpresa? Que su familia estaba sentado a lado de su familia, la sonrisa de Craig no cabia en su cara, muchas personas se asustaron, los niños lloraban, las mujeres mayores murmuraban que había venido tomado o drogado, porque a nadie le entraba en la cabeza a Craig Tucker sonriendo. ¿Un Tucker sonriendo? MENTIRA, CALUMNIAS, IMPOSIBLE, MAGIA NEGRA, !TIRENLE AGUA BENDITA Y SAQUENLE EL DIABLO QUE TIENE ESTA MALDITOOOOOO"

Craig tosió y volvió a su cara normal y con suma tranquilidad, y mucha mucha fuerza de voluntad se sentó tranquilamente a lado de Tweek. Mentira cochina. En realidad el espacio guardado para el era a lado de su madre pero hizo una especie de berrinche para sentarse a lado de Tweek, sin importarle que, camino casi pisando los pies de su familia, finalmente se sentó a lado del rubio, estaba tan nervioso por dentro aunque por fuera parecía una maldita estatua. Sudaba tanto que podia hacer un rio ahi mismo, sus manos hacian positos de aguas cuando las cerraba en forma de puño. No podia evitar estar tan asquerosamente feliz. Y estaba tan feliz que cuando escucho la musica sonar realmente podia volver a sonreir de felicidad aunque vengan y le tiren agua bendita.

_ DAME LA PAZ QUERIDO HERMANO, DAME LA PAZ _

__Entonces Tucker volteo a su costado roboticamente y paso su mano sudorosa al rubio quien lo miraba con duda, lo tomo la mano pero en vez de decir "La paz" como usualmente se dice, inmediatamente se arrodillo y dijo-** ¿Te casarias conmigo?**-

**OHHHHHHHHHH FIN *-***

**Bien, les dire mi situacion ahora mismo (?) como personas que amadoro, y como se que cada una es distinta maravillosamente, aquellas personas que se sientan ahora mismo algo ¿filosoficas? con ganas de ayudarme, o simplemente dar su punto de opinion, sean bienvenidas, en el caso de que yo sea la idiota en la siguiente situacion que voy a comentar, por favor sean honestas. **

**Ultimamente he estado asquerosamente deprimida, como soy una persona que no puede comer y caminar al mismo tiempo (?) me afecta mucho, como contar mal ejemplo: 1...2...3...30...2...3...3.. ¿Que estaba diciendo? (esto me paso realmente) o chocar con personas, paredes, etc, etc. Bueno, a comienzo de año, me habia mudado felizmente, al colegio que queria, a pesar de que era algo por puro capricho (colegio privado) me habia mudado con mi mejor amiga, donde tenia muchos amigos y era feliz. Bueno, respectivamente conoci a muchas buenas personas, me gustaba mis compañeros etc etc, como soy una otaku encerradisima a fangirlear, ademas que juego varios juegos, me lleve bien con los chicos de mi clase, y de otros salones, y de ahi tenia mas amigos hombres que amigas mujeres, mi mejor amiga se puso algo celosa, uh me habia dicho que me distancie, asi que me junte mas con ella, pero ella guardaba secretos a mi, que comentaba con otras amigas y yo aveces me perdia en la conversacion, ya saben chismorreaban de que fulanita es una*** y cosas asi ( nunca he sido fan de hablar mal de otras) Bueno, de alguna o otra manera, ella se enamoro, y yo no estaba en desacuerdo (?) aunque me molestaba un poco que siempre se enamore de chicos que ya tienen novia, bueno, al final la alente a confesarse, y ella lo hizo, y fue rechazada D: asi que dijo que era mi culpa, y comenzo a hablar mal de mi u.u y ahora me odia :C reeaaaaalmente no entendi nada, en conclusion: miles de personas piensan que soy una manipuladora, etc etc. sweek lloro en el colegio y fin :c**

**Se que quizas no es un buen lugar para andar disiendo estas cosas (?) solo queria UF desahogarme, escribir un fic todo HAPPY, y desahogarme un poquito, SWEEK NO PUEDE DEPRIMIRSE MAS CREEK PARA LA FELICIDAD DE SWEEK (?) UH las amadoro a todas :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Todos conocemos a los rubios, sexys, lindos, tiernos, como Tweek; su rubios cabellos combinaban con sus perfectos ojos verdes, sus ojos eran grandes, y algo saltones, por lo que le daba una imagen bastante atractiva, otros rubios como Kenny; cuyos cabellos rubios, y ojos azules claros como el cielo, conquistaban a miles, era conocido por las chicas como_ "Principe soñado"_ y por las chicos _"La puta de todos"_ pero ese era tema aparte, también esta Butters, la inocencia pura, sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules tan cual las aguas cristalinas, con tan solo mirarlo te daban ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo.

También son muy famosos los pelirrojos: Sexys, apasionados, los de cabello de fuego conquistaban por doquier, obviamente el ejemplo para esto era Kyle Brofloski, que para sorpresa de muchos era uno de los tres chicos al cual diagnosticaron "Adiccion al sexo" Kyle era jodidamente atrayente, con sus ojos verdes, que demostraban mas que pasion, pero todo encubrido por su imagen de niño bueno y dedicado a sus estudios.

Los morenos, los sexys sudados, fuertes, machos, como Stan Marsh, cabellera negra, perteneciente al gran equipo de fútbol líder de grupo, el mas popular (príncipe) de ojos azules oscuros, y sonrisa perfecta o Craig Tucker que a pesar de sus dientes "Jodidos" atraía a cualquiera, sus ojos eran azules casi negros, y su cabello negro siempre oculto en su chulo azul, tenia el cuerpo mas que perfecto y una actitud de "Chico malo"

_¿Pero que hay de los castaños? !QUE HAY DE LOS CASTAÑOS! En la película libros, novelas, series, SIEMPRE; Rubios, morenos y pelirrojo, pero, !LOS CASTAÑOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN LA ONDA!_ o eso creia Clyde tras ver un video de _"MariamMyops"_ en **"Youtube"** no es que el sea fácilmente influenciable ni nada, duh poseia el cerebro de un superdotado o eso le habia dicho miles de veces Craig aunque Token repetia incontables veces que era sarcasmo. Que ingenuo era Token aveces.

Por esa pura razón sabotearía a los** TODOS** lo que no poseyeran cabellera castaña empezando por los rubios, empezando por su buen amigo y presa fácil Tweek Tweak. Hijo de los Tweak, futuro heredero de la cafeteria Tweak, paranoico y miedoso, tres veces campeón en boxeo, aunque nadie lo tomara en serio podía ser mas fuerte que el mismo Craig.

Caminaba a pasos lentos, era sexy y lo sabia, cada vez que veia una chica le guiñaba el ojo y obviamente caían a sus pies, bueno también estaban las que se ofendían y enseñaban al dedo, pero eso era tema aparte (?) al llegar a la casa de los Tweak, busco en el garaje una escalera y la puso sobre la ventana del cuarto de Tweek, primero claramente miro si Tweek estaba trabajando en la cafetería, subio por las escaleras tembloroso; Mierda tenia miedo a las alturas, se sentía a mareado, agotado, si se caia moría, se rompía los hueso, era muy alto !MUY ALTO! Y tan solo iba al tercer escalón de la escalera vaya mierda.

Después de mucho dudar, subir y bajar, al fin estaba a la mitad, le temblaba los pies y tenia miedo pero !NO DEBÍA DUDAR! Craig no tendría miedo, por lo tanto !EL TAMPOCO TENIA MIEDO!

-** Hola dulzura ** Saludo una rubia y no, no era Bebe, era la mama de Tweek quien regaba su jardín con una manguera-** ¿Vienes a visitar a Tweek?**- Pregunto mientras abría la canilla, tomo la manguera y rego con calma las flores y los arbustos. La mama de Tweek era una persona calmada, nunca sospechaba de nadie, tomaba las cosas con calma y las solucionaba de una forma practica, Clyde amaba a la se;ora Tweak como su propia madre (ya muerta) siempre lo resivia con los brazos abiertos como si fuera su propio hijo y el estaba mas que agradecido por eso.

-** Emm, seh**- Murmuro rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, cuando recordó su situación abrazo la escalera miedoso. Subió unos escalones mas y finalmente llego a la ventana. Como pensaba no había absolutamente nadie. Entro con mucho cuidado de no tirar la escalera o algo y busco su objetivo El baño personal de Tweek. Entro alli y busco el shampu, sonrio macabramente como el malo mas malo de alguna pelicula y quito la tapa del frasco, saco un fresquito de su bolsillo y lo destapo- **Esta echo**- Murmuro poniendo las cosas de Tweek en su lugar. Tenia que ser cuidadoso, Tweek era un maniático en el orden podría darse cuenta que alguien entro y toco sus cosas.

Tweek entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta con cuidado, camino hacia su cama y se tumbo, estaba algo cansado, tomo aire con calma y volvió a pararse.. tenia que tomar un baño. Se quito la camisa, y luego los pantalones, los puso en el canasto de ropa sucia, y entro en el baño, se quito los boxer blancos que tenia, se sonrojo un poco al estar desnudo, dudo si mirar su propia hombría, al final la miro, se sonrojo por hacerlo, se sentía tan idiota consigo mismo pero decidio prender la ducha de una buena ves, el agua fría lo tranquilizaba, sentía su piel erizarse, tomo el jabón y lo paso por su brazo, reposo su cabeza por la pared y respiro profundo, el agua cayendo en su cuello se sentía tan bien, paso el jabón varios minutos por su abdomen por mera costumbre, se paso un poco de jabón en la cara, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, el jabón cayo al suelo, lo miro con pereza y decidió agacharse, ya que estaba en el camino hacia sus pies decidió enjabonarse la pierna, subiendo lentamente, después de unos minutos, busco el shampu, lo coloco encima de su cabeza y simplemente apretó el frasco dejando salir un chorro de jabón hacia su cabello rubio. Puso el frasco de Shampu en su lugar y decidió masajear su cabeza un rato, era raro, poda jurar que su shampo era con aroma, le daba igual seguro su mama se lo había cambiado o algo. Después de unos minutos enjuago todo, se desespero al abrir los ojos y ver que no era espuma blanca lo que estaba en el suelo y entre sus dedos, abrió los ojos de par en par completamente asustado. !ESE NO ERA SU SHAMPU!, no lo era, tampoco era otro mas común ni uno elegido por su amada madre, no, salio de la ducha rápidamente cerrando el agua, la ducha seguía goteando, miro su reflejo en el espejo, y casi se desmaya al ver que tenia el cabello color NEGRO.

- **CRAIG, VEN RÁPIDO, OH DIOS MIO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ MISMO SI NO VIENES, Y-YO, VEN S-SOLO VEN**- grito Tweek en el teléfono completamente euforico, jalo su cabello aun mojado.

- **Tweek... soy Ruby**- Ruby suspiro pesadamente, alejo un poco el teléfono de su oído ya que Tweek se puso a gritar un par de cosas mas- **CRAAAAAAAAAAIG TU NOVIO TIENE OTRO INFARTO**- Grito colgando el teléfono y como alma que se lo lleva el diablo (o Damien lol) Craig bajo a toda prisa de las escaleras tropezándose con el ultimo escalón. Si fuera Kenny lo mas probable es que estaría muerto.

-** ¿Que le paso?**- Pregunto Craig. Ruby se encogió de hombros y Craig le hizo su seña obscena -**Dile a mama que volveré tarde**- Murmuro y corrió a lo que sus piernas le daban a la casa de Tweek.

Tweek seco su cabello con una toalla, leyó cada párrafo del embace del shampu, le pregunto a su mama, le pregunto a su papa y le respondieron con una historia incompleta, una taza de café y un "Te ves guapo hijo", camino en círculos en su habitación escucho la puerta abrirse y un_ "CARIÑO VIENE UN AMIGUITO A JUGAR"_ de parte de su mama-** Jesucristo**- Pensó Tweek no porque su mama haya dicho algo que no corresponde a su edad, porque obviamente ya no _**"Jugaba"** _con Craig, bueno si pero en otro sentido ¿Y EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO? su cabello estaba completamente negro,_ ¿Y si Craig pensaba que era la cosa mas fea del mundo?_ Tweek recordó que Craig había dicho que le gustaban los rubios y el ahora mismo ya no era_ tan_ rubio.

- **Tweek dime que te pa**- Fue interrumpido por un almohadazo en su cara, la almohada cayo al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo. Craig busco con la mirada y Tweek estaba escondido entre sus sabanas como si fuera una croqueta.

-** V-vete ngh a t-tu casa, chu, largo chu,chu**- Tweek saco su mano entre sus sabanas y lo movió como si Craig fuera un animal al que ahuyentar- **C-chu, largo, Chu**- Craig paso su mano por su cara, y suspiro.

-** ¿Que te pasa Tweek?**- Pregunto con una voz cariñosa que usaba específicamente para el y Strippers. Se sentó en la cama de Tweek lentamente, y acaricio lo que pensaba que era su cabeza-** Tienes el pelo mojado**- Murmuro despacito-** Te vas a resfriar**- Dijo tratando de quitarle la sabanas de encima-** Vamos sal**- Escucho a Tweek sollozar y se preocupo mas.

- **M-me odiaras s-si m-me ngh v-ves**- Dijo y apretó las las sabanas entre sus brazos encogiéndose en su lugar.

- **Vamos no te odiaria nunca, lo sabes**- Craig cansado de todo, se levanto de la cama-** Sabes que eres un berrinchudo**- Dijo en voz alta sonriendo internamente- **Al carajo**- Grito y dio unos pasos caminando hacia la puerta -** !Me voy a casa!**- Grito y abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe, pero no salio de la habitación solo se quedo esperando la reacción de Tweek.

-** GAH P-POR FAVOR N-NO TE VAYAS, SI M-ME OD-ODIARAS S-SERIA NGH M-MUCHA PRESIÓN!**- Grito Tweek saliendo de las sabanas y corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue atrapada en los brazos de Craig quien lo abrazo casi de inmediato.

-** Eres un ****llorón**- Murmuro Craig. Tweek levanto la mirada y clavo sus grandes ojos verdes en los azules de Craig- **Te queda lindo el negro**- Dijo con una sonrisa y Tweek se sonrojo por completo.

-** GAH M-ME BAÑE Y NGH M-MI CABELLO Q-QUEDO ****ASÍ**- Tweek quiso escapar de Craig pero este no lo soltó ni un segundo-** M-me v-veo horrible**- Murmuro poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Craig y correspondiendo el abrazo.

**- Tu mama me había dicho algo como**- Dijo Craig, sintiéndose enternecido por la acción de Tweek_**- "Oh tu también has venido, Clyde paso hoy"-**_ Los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron, y su cejas se curvaron, mordió su labio inferior y tartamudeo algunas incoherencias-** Bueno, el me había pedido el tinte, ya era muy sospechoso y**- Soltó a Tweek del abrazo y se tapo la boca, no debió haber dicho eso.

-** GAH Q-que hacías ngh t-tu con u-un t-tinte de cabello ¿C-Craig?**- Pregunto Tweek aun sin soltar a Craig, abrazándolo por la cadera.

- **Nada**- Contesto sin mas, desviando los ojos, no quería encarar a los de Tweek seguramente caería y contaría una gran verdad. Algo que no quería que Tweek sepa, y por cosa del destino, un descuido y mala suerte mucha mala suerte Clyde se había enterado de aquel secreto.

-** T-TU TAMBIÉN PARTICIPASTE, A-AHORA MI CA-CABELLO NGH E-ESTA NEGRO C-CRAIG NGH T-TU A-AYUDASTE A C-CLYDE OH NO PUEDO C-CREERLO NGH**- Solto a Craig y camino hacia su cama haciendo gestos y gritando completamente indignado.

- **No seas nena Tweek, ¿porque ayudaría a Clyde en una estúpida broma?**- Craig trato de acercarse a Tweek pero este levanto los brazos y se alejo gritando mas cosas. Craig also ambas cejas sorprendido y molesto-** Eres tan infantil-** Murmuro, bien, palabras equivocadas, Tweek inflo sus mejillas y abrio y cerro la boca sin decir nada.

**- Y T-TU G-GORRO NGH E-ES E-ESTUPIDO**- Grito Tweek sacando la lengua. Craig se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos sin pestañear. Dio un pisotón en el piso y le enseño su dedo corazón a un muy enojado rubio paranoico.

Estuvieron sin hablarse días y días Tweek ya extrañaba a Craig, el rubio llevaba en el colegio un gorro verde para que nadie note su cabello teñido, se aparto un tiempo de su Team y no entablo conversación con nadie. Y así pasaron meses y meses en que ninguno se hablaba bueno en realidad; - **Craig creo que deberias hablar con Tweek, ya va media mañana que no se hablan**- Dijo la voz de la razón mejor llamado Token Black- **y Clyde deberías disculparte por esa estupida broma**- Regaño Token al castaño.

- **!NUNCA! !CASTAÑOS AL PODER!**- Grito Clyde levantándose de su silla y apuntando al cielo con la mirada fija y una sonrisa de costado. Token nego con la cabeza y poso su mano por su cara. Clyde podía llegar a ser bastante estúpido, en ocasiones o casi siempre.

Por otra parte Tweek se sentía muy avergonzado, su cabello ya no era rubio ¿Y si dejaba de gustarle a Craig? !NO PODIA PASAR ESO! El amaba mucho a Craig, lo amaba demasiado y ahora el ya no lo amaría porque su cabello era _negro._

- **Uh ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?**- Pregunto Craig acercando su charola a la mesa. Tweek levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos verdes en Craig. El chico del chulo no reacciono bien porque si no estuvieran tan en publico ahi mismo lo hubiera _violado. _Tweek cruzo los brazos, hizo un puchero y miro hacia otro lado como si Craig no existiera.-** Dejame explicarte todo**- Pidio Tweek usando esa voz suplicante que sabia que Tweek amaba y _siempre_ servia. Se acerco lentamente al rubio paranoico y murmuro en el oído de el.- **Nos vemos hoy en casa a la noche**- Antes de alejarse beso rapidamente el cuello de Tweek haciendo que este de un saltito de grito.

Craig caminaba en círculos en su habitación, pensando en lo que haria, en que momento lo haria, lo que diria, y lo que Tweek responderia. Estaba muy nervioso debia admitirlo, confesar lo que iba a decir dentro de unos minutos o cuando Tweek decidiera venir a su casa, aquella cosa era muy _humillante _pero sabia que no debía guardar ningún secreto al rubio o podría ponerse inseguro y llenarse la cabeza con locuras.

-** Tu novio llego**- Anuncio Ruby, y luego volvió a la sala a continuar viendo su serie, o simplemente cambiando canales hasta encontrar algo bueno que ver. Craig comenzó a prepararse mentalmente y sus manos sudaban un poco.

**- H-HOLA NGH ¿Q-que tal?**- Pregunto Tweek entrando al cuarto de Craig, aun se sentia algo nervioso de entrar al cuarto de su _"novio"_. Tomo asiento en la cama.

- Bueno, yo uh, tengo algo que decirte- Dijo Craig y se sento a lado de Tweek, este dio un brinquito y se alejo un poco del moreno dejando un espacio entre los dos, asi como un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por el rubio.

- **!J-JESUCRISTO! NGH T-T-T-T-T-T-TU!**- Grito Tweek y antes que Craig pudiera preguntar el porque volvio a interrumpir el silencio.-** Q-quieres ngh t-terminar conmigo ¿V-v-verdad?**- Sus ojos ya formaban lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Tweek apreto sus jean azules y trato de no llorar aunque le era inebitable. Craig tomo la mejilla de Tweek y seco algunas lagrimas con su pulgar suavemente.

- **Claro que no, jamas lo haría ** Murmuro bajito mientras tranquilizaba el rubio.-** Tenia que decirte esto**- Dijo y se quito el chulo. Tweek no entendió al comienzo pero después Craig bajo la cabeza para que Tweek pueda apreciar mas. Las raíces de Craig eran color rojo no tan fuerte como el cabello de Kyle si no que estiraba hacia anaranjado.

-** TE TIÑES NGH L-LAS RAÍCES NGH D-DE ROJO?**- Pregunto Tweek y Craig suspiro de resignación como Token cuando trataba de razonar con Clyde. Tweek frunció el seño porque conocía ese suspiro !Lo estaba tratando de idiota!

-** Soy pelirrojo o mas bien naranja, uh, da igual el estupido color de mi cabello**- Después de eso, hubo un silencio que termino en la risa infantil de Tweek, Craig se sintió avergonzado pero tomo eso como buena señal.**- Me tiño el pelo porque odio tener que, agh, odio tener que pensar que me paresco a mi papà**.- Dijo y Tweek dejo de reír.**- Al comienzo me teñia de castaño pero me parecia al estupido de Clyde**.- Dijo y volvió a ponerse su chulo.- **Dios, soy un imbesil ¿Verdad?**- Pregunto mirando el techo con una sonrisa.

- **GAH N-NO LO ERES**- Dijo Tweek abrazando a Craig.-** NGH N-NO TE DEBERIA IMPORTAR EL COLOR DE TU-TU NGH C-CABELO, !TE AMO TAL CUAL ERES!**- Dijo y luego Tweek tomo ambas mejillas de Craig con sus tibias manos, y miro fijamente a su novio a los ojos, se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirandose uno al otro, apreciándose, Craig sonreía y Tweek estaba rojo como un tomate, se acercaron lentamente, sintiendo la respiracion del otro y se dieron un beso tierno y corto en los labios.

- **Bueno entonces, Tweek, no te deberia importar el color de tu cabello, te amo tal cual eres**.- Dijo y volvieron a besarse pero mas lentamente, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de ambos, lentamente.

**HAHAHAHAHA DIOS ESTO SI QUE ES LARGO, en un momento de ugh inspiracion (?) escribi esto, estoy muy feliz, digo, ESTOY MUY FELIZ, NANANAN CARTMAN (?) Okno. Les agradesco mucho las palabras que me dieron anteriormente por mi problema, MUCHAS GRACIAS incluso me escribieron en mi ask y yo estaba como MUUUUY FELIZ, demasiado feliz, realmente las amadoro, dios ire juntando mi dinero para pedirles matrimonio a todas (?) eso si, con anillos que son chupetines (?) espero que este fic les haya hecho minimo sacar una sonrisa (?) las amadoro.**


	10. Gel de cabello

Tweek siempre había tenido que aguantar un montón de criticas hacia su cabello; "Es un lió" "¿Te peinas de vez en cuando?" "Vaya mierda de cabello" o bromas como; ¿Te peleaste con el peine? Su cabello era rubio y algo largo, tenia la caracteristica de siempre estar enredado y despeinado, no era su culpa, pasaba horas y horas intentando peinar aquel cabello desordenado, pero siempre volvia a esa forma como si nada.

Ahora lo que tenia entre sus manos, Bebe le había asegurado que funcionaria, en la derecha tenia un pote de gel, y en la otro aerosol en spray. !SI ESTO NO FUNCIONABA SE RAPARÍA LA CABEZA! lo tenia asegurado, ultima esperanza...

Tomo el gel, y como si nada, metió media mano en el pote y saco el contenido, era frio y pegajoso, tenia un aroma extraño, lo poso sobre su cabello y lo aplasto moviendolo hacia atrás, bien ahora se veia raro, se miro al espejo, algunos cabellos aun se paraban. Con un peine peino todo su cabello hacia atrás, y momento después, le paso el aerosol sobre su cabeza. Ahora sentía como si tuviera un casco duro en la cabeza pero !VIVA! Ni un solo pelo parado... todo perfectamente en su lugar.

Sonrio victorioso y tomo su mochila... ahora todos amarian su nuevo look, su nuevo estilo.

-** ¿Que mierda hiciste?**- Craig miraba a Tweek con una expresión de desconcierto total.

-** GAH ¿N-no te gusta?**- Tweek sonreía como su tuviera el mejor peinado del mundo. Craig forzó una sonrisa y trato de ser lo mas amble que pudo.- **¿Te presto mi gorro?.**- Pregunto Craig y Tweek chillo ofendido.

- **T-T-T-TU QUIERES NGH A-A-ARRUINAR MI NGH PEINADO**.- Craig rio sin querer de una forzar grosera, tapo su boca con su mano, y trato de no carcajearse frente a su novio paranoico.

**- No fue mi intención, te ves precioso.**- Tweek sonrio y murmuro **"L-lo se"** como si nada, Craig quiso acariciar el cabello de Tweek como de costumbre pero apenas toco el cabello sintió algo pegajoso.-** Agh.**- Solto de inmediato y se limpio por su ropa.- **Precioso-** Volvio a murmurar y solo puso sus manos adentro de su bolsillos.

Ya en el aula, al entrar Tweek hubo un sonido mudo, aunque solo duro unos minutos, luego casi de inmediato lo acompaño la risa.- T**WEEK TE DIJE O GEL O AEROSOL, NO AMBOS, NI TANTO.**- Grito Bebe levantandose rapidamente de su lugar, camino a pasos fieros acercándose a la pareja y tomo a Tweek del brazo y se lo llevo murmurando.-** "Que desastre de la moda"**.- chillando irritada.

Craig se encojio de hombros y camino hacia su asiento.-** Le dije que usara mi gorro.**- Murmuro y saco su dedo a todos sus compañeros que se habían reido de su amado Tweek.

**ESTO ES MUY CORTO QUIZAS LO MAS CORTO QUE HE SUBIDO, pero mi excusa es que lo tenia entre los los los fic que escribi por divagar y queria como como publicarlo (?) BUENAS NOTICIAS (?) subire un fic de "Random Creek" Uno al dia -amenme o odienme por esto- y actualizare mis fic pendientes empezando por "Tweek en el pais de las maravillas" es momento de hacer sus reclamaciones por sus fic pendientes o el fic que quieren que actualice mas rapido (?) digo si sigue habiendo alguien que que me quiera (?) *llora en un ricon desoladamente* (?) **

**Tengo 20 dias de descanso -mentira cochina tengo mucho que estudiar *lagrimas*- asi que no tengo excusa de tiempo porque tiempo tendre aunque sea media hora (?) luego de esto sigue mi cumpleaños asddsasdsasd, mi segundo cumpleaños aqui, y eso es so genial.  
**

**Las amadoro siento que haya escrito tantas letritas de amor (?**


	11. ESTAS GORDO!

** Capitulo 11: !Estar gordo! **

** Fic dedicado a Dark Karumi Mashiro.**

Cuando estas en una relación, mas bien cuando estas enamorado, empiezan las inseguridades, celos, envidia, celos, celos, mas celos. Pero no venimos a cuestionar el problema de celos de Craig Tucker mas bien, su inseguridad por su cuerpo.

A sus diecisiete años, Craig tenia un serio problema de alimentación, y era que comía todo lo que se le ponga en frente –mientras estuviera bañado en chocolate- era un goloso y de los buenos –aunque no lo admitiera- y eso le llevaba a estar algo, un poco solo un poco… gordo…

.- **¿Crees que estoy gordo?-** Pregunto mientras se tragaba su segunda –Eso decía el pero Tweek ya contaba mas de veinte- barras de chocolates.

.- **GAH N-no**- Dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa verde y la arrojaba por un lado de su habitación. Ambos estaban en la casa de Tweek, Craig se acostumbro hace muchos años a estar en la casa de los Tweak –después de todo nunca estaban ni la señora Tweak ni el señor Tweak- así como Tweek tenia acostumbrado siempre estar con Craig, o incluso desvestirse en frente de Craig sin ningún problema.

Fue cuando Tweek se quito la camisa que Craig noto –babeo un poco ¿Por qué mentir?- Los perfectos abdominales de Tweek, a pesar de su delgadez, tenia bien marcado el cuerpo, un poco de músculos en los brazos, etc, etc. Estaba más que bueno, estaba muy bueno.

Craig abrió su campera, el cierre hizo un ruido simpático y luego levanto la remera negra que tenia debajo y miro su flacidez.

.-** No mientas**- Murmuro haciendo un puchero. Tweek se estaba quitando los jean azules, mientras sus calcetas estaban tiradas por cualquier parte.-** ¿Por qué eres tan guapo?**- Dijo y tenia que admitir, dios, sono demasiado gay para su propio gusto.

.-** J-jesucristo ngh**- Tweek seguía luchando con sus jean mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y pataleaba con ambos pies. En ese momento feliz, cuando se libro de los absurdos pantalones ajustados, y pudo respirar en paz, en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la tarea se habia vuelto difícil porque olvido algo tan simple como quitar los botones y desajustar el cinturón de su pantalón en que sintió algo pesado sobre su cuerpo. Craig se habia abalanzado sobre Tweek, le dio un beso y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.-** GAH ¿T-tienes ganas?**- Dios, ni Tweek entendió que quizo decir, demasiado doble sentido, demasiadas respuestas, quiso jalarse el pelo por la desesperación de la idiotez de sus propias palabras pero Craig las sujeto con fuerza mientras aun le miraba.

.- **Estoy gordo**- Dijo mirándole serio, con esa expresion nula y montona de siempre pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Tweek quizo estallar en risas pero se aguanto.

.-**No, n-no ngh lo estas**- Dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras cambiaban posiciones jugueteando entre los dos. Dandose besos mientras giraban en la cama.

**.-Si, si lo estoy, estoy gordo y dejaras de quereeeerme**- Craig sonaba muy tierno, Tweek gano la lucha que estaban teniendo y se quedo encima de Craig, rozando miembro con miembro, en ese momento Craig solto un gemido cuando Tweek comenzó a rosarse una y otra vez moviendo sus caderas. La habitación quedo en silencio, Tweek no paraba de moverse, entrelazaron sus manos y compartieron un beso. En cuanto a la posición, no tenían ninguna como algunos pensaban, aveces Craig iba arriba, aveces abajo, todo dependía de la situación, ambos se disfrutaban mucho y se amaban. Tweek quito el cierre de Craig con desesperacion, y luego levanto su playera negra hacia arriba, aunque no logro quitársela, comenzó a darle besos en el abdomen, debia admitir, estaba un poco gordo, pero asi lo queria, para Tweek no habia persona mas sexy que Craig, subió su besos hacia el cuello de Craig quien tenia puesto las manos en el trasero de Tweek, aspiro un poco del olor a tabaco, Craig **siempre** olia a tabaco, y eso también era una de las cosas favoritas de Tweek. Como el cigarrillo y el chocolate, ambos olores se mesclaban en Craig, y lo hacian ser la persona irresistible que era.

Para su muy, pesima, mala suerte. La puerta comenzo a sonar.**- !CRAAAAAAAAIG, DICE MAMA SI TWEEK SE QUEDA A CENAAAAAAAAAAR!.**- Grito Ruby desde la cocina, seguramente su mama le habia dicho algo como "Ve a preguntarle a Craig" y ella como la Tucker que era, solo grito desde su lugar. Craig gruño, estaba en un buen momento y fue interrumpido.

.- **ESTAMOS COMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDO.**- Grito y hizo su seña obscena a la puerta, Tweek se detuvo con el rostro rojo como un tomate.-** ¿Postre?.**- Murmuro Craig con una voz melosa y tomo el menton de Tweek y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.-** NADA DE POSTRE NGH E-E-ESTAS GORDO.**- Grito enojado y tomo su playera y salio de la habitación de Craig, maldiciendo a Damien entre dientes.

**¿****LOL?**

**Eso fue todo amigos (?) ewewewewe, se que muchos dibujan todo sex and city a Craig, pero no pude resistir a imaginármelo algo flácido, asdasas.**

**Gracias por leer, las amadoro a todas :33 **


	12. Neko Tweek

- ** S-sabes** – Trato de hablar Ruby. En frente de ella estaba sentado su hermano mayor Craig, ellos realmente no se dirigían la palabra muy a menudo, no es que tengan una mala relacion, la verdad era que ambos era personas de pocas palabras.

- ** ¿Has visto a Tweek?**- Pregunto Craig ignorando lo que su hermana menor trataba de decir, tomo un sorbo al jugo de naranja que su madre habia preparado minutos antes y luego poso suavemente el baso en la mesa poniendo su dedo meñique para amortiguar el golpe del baso contra la mesa y haci que haga algún tipo de ruido.

- ** B-bueno ayer**- Ruby noto que Craig tenia un ara;azo en la mejilla derecha**- Estaba algo raro, llego a mi habitacion y-**

** - Flash Back**

Ruby estaba cepillándose sus dientes cuando el peque;o Tweek entro al cuarto de baño. Tweek era "la mascota" de los Tucker, era tan pequeño que lo podías tener en la palma de tu mano, sus brazitos eran delgados y poseía unas orejitas de gatos y la cola de gato color rubias, su cabello era esponjoso y despeinado ya que odiaba que lo peinen porque le dolía, consumía únicamente las semillas del café y gustaba de jugar a la noche y dormir muy poco.

- ** Meow, Meow**- Ruby sonrio al notar el pequeño rubio entrar, quizo tomarlo en manos pero este se nego, solo se quedaba parado, quieto entendiendo sus brazitos hacia la niña

-** Meo, Meow, Meow**- Ruby no entendia que es lo que queria-** ¿Quieres que te acaricie?**- Pregunto pero este nego con la cabeza y siguió maullando con las manos extendidas- Esto, yo- La pelirrojo trataba de adivinar las intenciones del pequeño Tweek-** ¿Entonces quieres que te corte las uñas?**- Pregunto este asintio la cabeza rapidamente- **Bien, solo tengo que buscar... !Aqui esta!**- Exclamo tomando el cortauñas y arrodillándose en frente al pequeño rubio.

_Click, Click, Click;_ El sonido del cortauñas resonaba en las paredes del cuarto de baño-** Termine-** Dijo guardando el cortauñas, el "Neko" miro sus uñas sonriendo-** Limpiesitas y derechitas**- Musito Ruby sonriendo pero este extendió sus manitas una vez mas maullando.

- ** No puedo cortarte mas, te dolera-** Murmuro Ruby acariciándole suavemente su cabezita.

- ** Meow, Meow,Meow**- Siguio maullando y extendiendo sus brazitos. Ruby fruncio el se;o ante la insistencia del peque;o.

- ** !Te haras daño!**- Grito asustandolo-** Ah perdon**- Murmuro pero al tratar de acariciarlo para calmarlo este salio correindo.

-  Fin del flash back

** Al final cuando fui a ver, Tweek estaba llorando en silencio**- Sollozo Ruby golpeandose la cabeza contra la mesa**- Me siento horrible**- Murmuro odiaba gritarle a Tweek pero insistía tanto que no supo que hacer.

- ** Entiendo**- Murmuro Craig dandole otro sorbo a su jugo y al terminar golpeo el baso contra la mesa. Ruby supo entonces que Craig estaba enojado, el nunca hacia ruido, tenia esos extraños habitos para no hacer "Sonidos inecesarios"-** En parte es mi culpa**- Mascullo cerrando los ojos para autocalmarze.

- Flash Back

Craig descansaba en la cama a su lado en la almohada estaba recostado el peque;o Tweek, como era usual no podía dormir, se retorcía en la almohada tratando de acomodarse, pero como quizo dormir mas cerca de Craig al mover sus manitas ara;o el rostro de este asustándose a si mismo.

- ** Auchs mas cuidado**- Regaño Craig despertando. Los ojos de Tweek se llenaron de lagrimas-**Hey, no duele no te preocupes-** Pero Tweek no escucho y pensando que Craig estaba enojado retrosedio. Cuando quiso saltar de la cama al suelo Craig lo sostuvo entre sus manos para que no escape pero Tweek lo miro asustado y sollozo entre sus manos. Sintiéndose culpable simplemente lo solto dejando que se vaya.

Fin del Flash Back.

- ** Entiendo**- Murmuro Ruby pensando en una posible solución - **Cuando las personas pelean, suelen darse regalos**- Dijo y justo en ese momento el peque-o Tweek se asomo en la cocina.

- **Tweek**- Murmuro Craig y Tweek salio corriendo mirandolo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro**- AGH**- mascullo golpeando la mesa, Ruby no se sobresalto simplemente miro a su hermano mayor-** Saldre un momento, no le habrás la puerta a extraños**- Mascullo y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego la cerro de un azote, despues de unos minutos de silencio volvió abrirla-** Tampoco contestes el teléfono no habrás ni aunque sea el cartero y alimenta a Tweek**- Dijo y cerro la puerta con mas cuidado.

Ruby no contesto, su hermano aveces era demasiado sobre protector sus padres no estaban casi en casa y prácticamente estaban solo ellos tres. Craig hacia los quehaceres de la casa y Ruby no hacia ni un ruido para no molestarlo.

"Si estas uñas te lastiman quiero que desaparezcan"

Tweek miro el cortau;as, de alguna forma logro robarselas a Ruby, camino alrededor de ella pensando en lo que haria, si se cortaba esas molestas uñas !Nunca mas haria da;o a Craig! Pero si se cortaba el solo todos estarian molestos con el.

_ "Cuando dos personas pelean suelen darse regalos"_

Recordo aquello, sonrio para si mismo y apreto sus manitas dandose apoyo el solito, abrio la puerta del ba;o y salio, todas las puertas de la casa de los Tucker tenian una puertita para Tweek ya que no tenia la fuerza para abrir las grandes y Craig se negaba a tener las puertas abiertas y menos en su ausencia "Podria ser peligroso"

Ruby miro el refrigerador, había una gran sandia ahí dentro, tenia ganas de comerla, era verano y hacia mucho calor pero seria mejor si la comieran todos juntos, miro el reloj ya era muy tarde, debería cocinar, pero Craig se enojaría si se enteraba que uso cuchillos de cocina en su ausencia.

- **Ya ****llegue**- Anuncio el hermano mayor de los Tucker, en sus manos tenia una caja con un moño, Ruby miro interesada y sonrió para si misma al ver que su hermano mayor hacia seguido su consejo.

Subió las escaleras, y busco a Tweek en la habitación de Ruby pero no estaba ahi, luego busco en la habitación de sus padres tampoco estaba ahi, asi que busco en su propia habitación noto que la pequeña puerta estaba abierta.

- ** ¿Tweek?**- Pregunto abriendo la puerta suavemente para no asustarlo. En definitiva estaba ahí con los brazos hacia atras, tenia un pequeño moñito verde en su cabeza. Craig lo miro con sorpresa pero luego esa expresión fue cambiada por una cálida sonrisa.

- ** Meow, Meow**- El pequeño Tweek, cerro sus ojos y tembló esperando una respuesta.

- ** Te traje un regalo, son dulces sabor café**- Craig bajo la caja y la abrio para mostrarle el contenido, Tweek dio una vista rapida y con sus suaves manitas toco la caja para ver el contenido de adentro, maulló un par de veces y sonrió como diciendo "Gracias"

Craig tomo a Tweek en manos y siguieron sonriendose, Tweek estiro sus brazos hacia el rostro de Craig como queriendo acercarse mas, al entender eso Craig acerco mas a Tweek por su cuerpo, este se acerco a la mejilla de Craig y lamio la herida que el mismo le habia hecho.

El rostro rojo de Craig fue una clara respuesta de ese gesto.

- ** Lamento haberte lastimado**- Murmuro Craig bajando la cabeza. Tweek lo miro extrañado pensando en que Craig no debia disculparse cuando fue el quien lo rasguño-** La herida no me dolió ni un poco- **dijo acariciandole las orejas-** Pero que huyas de mi me duele muchisimo mas**- Murmuro bajando la cabeza. Tweek siguio maullando y empezó a lamer las manos de Craig.

**MUERAN DE AMOR CON UN TWEEK NEKO, MUERAN MUERAN DE AMOR (?) Gracias por leer las amadoro a todas. Por leer este fic se ganaron un neko Tweek de mascota (?) cuidenlo bien, delen su comida todos los dias y llenenlo de amor (?) pero no demasiado que Craig se enoja (?)**


	13. One more Night

La habitación estaba en completo calor, dos amantes enredados entre las sabanas, Tweek lamia el pezón* de Craig mientras este gemía apretando sus uñas por la espalda, Tweek beso los labios finos de Craig y enredaron sus lenguas mientras las piernas del pelinegro se apretabas a la espalda del rubio quien movía sus caderas con un frenesí incontrolable y compartiendo las ultimas palabras llegaron al orgasmo.

_ ".- Te amo Craig.-_

_ .- Yo también te amo Tweek".-_

Ya era de mañana, Craig abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando busco el cuerpo de Tweek entre las sabanas no estaba nada, miro el reloj y se levanto de mala gana, su cabello estaba parado hacia un lado y sus ojos apenas se abrían, sin contar que estaba desnudo. Tomo un par de calzoncillos y unos pantalones, una remera cualquiera y fue hacia la cocina. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llevaba la remera del revés. Bostezo cansado y tomo el periódico, el olor a café le indicaba que Tweek estaba en la cocina.

Lo busco con la mirada pero no estaba, le dio un sorbo al café sobre la mesa quemándose la lengua.-** Mierda**.- Murmuro. Se sentó en la silla y dejo el periódico en la mesa, inclino un poco su silla para atrás y miro el pasillo, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y ahí estaba Tweek curándose las heridas que no tuvo tiempo de curar ayer por que apenas había llegado a casa se había tirado a Craig -No estuvo una semana por un torneo de Boxeo.-

Craig miraba como Tweek se sanaba las heridas de una pelea anterior, no le gustaba para nada ver a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo llegar todos los días herido, herido como la mierda, herido por un juego enfermizo.

Tweek era boxeador, uno de los mejores, entrenaba todo los días y todo el día, era tan increíblemente centrado en eso, no se le veía temblar, ni dudar en sus golpes, tenia los brazos bien marcados y un tatuaje en la espalda con el nombre de Craig gravado, porque Tweek cuando peleaba solo pensaba en llegar a casa y ver a Craig con una sonrisa por su victoria.

_Pero nunca era asi…._

Craig odiaba que Tweek pelee, odiaba ver sus heridas, Tweek se vendo las manos y tomo su mochila, y antes de salir de la casa beso los labios de Craig quien estaba desayunando.

.- **Quiero que lo dejes.**- Dijo sin vacilar Craig, se lo decía todas las mañanas en que Tweek iba a entrenar. Pero siempre había una misma respuesta

.-** NGH N-no puedo gah hacerlo.**- Contesto el rubio y salió del departamento dando un portazo. Craig se encojo en su lugar y suspiro, el aire pesado de sus pulmones. Odiaba esa sensación.

¿Cuándo todo terminaría? ¿El día que pierda? ¿Cuándo pierda que pasaría? ¿Llegaría a casa… ¿Vivo? ¿Muerto? Craig odiaba todo esto.

Levanto la cabeza, y solo podía pensar en que estaba cansado, su rostro representaba una cierta tranquilidad, pero en sus adentros ya no sabía que realmente sentía por el rubio. Siguió mirando el techo con su típica expresión, y sin darse cuenta, sin pensar, unas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, cayeron hacia sus mejillas, y mojaron el periódico que estaba leyendo anteriormente, Craig veía borroso, solo el aroma de su café caliente. El silencio en la habitación, los recuerdos ¿Qué pasaría esta noche?

* * *

Tweek golpeaba la bolsa de práctica, de tal forma que hacía que se moviera de un lado a otro y las cadenas que sostenían la bolsa hicieran un cierto sonido, que acompañaba al sonido de los puños de Tweek al chocar contra la bolsa.

Gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de Tweek, ese sería su última pelea, no se lo dijo a Craig pero, esta sería la última, conseguiría un trabajo y vivirían como Craig quería vivir…. Sin preocupaciones.

Consiguió convencer a su entrenador de su retiro permanente, no se lo tomo muy bien pero lo entendió.**"La familia primero"**.- Dijo y Tweek sonrió.

Así que tenia que poner todo su esfuerzo de acabar bien la ultima noche…. De ganar… _por ultima vez_

_ "So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night"_

* * *

Craig, suspiro de nuevo, últimamente no podía dejar de hacer eso, _suspirar, _los recuerdos de la ultima noche atormentaban su mente, se recostó en el sofa pensando que estaría haciendo Tweek en ese momento, ¿Entrenando?

** Flash Back. **

Tenían catorce años, y apenas notaban lo que era realmente la vida, Craig era un chico sin emociones, o eso era lo que pensaban todos, sin aspiraciones, sin sueños, pero por alguna razón, al estar cerca de Tweek había un cierto nerviosismo en sus expresiones... como si temiera que Tweek se diera cuenta de algo.

.- **Hey agh C-craig ngh ¿P-porque? eeeegh ¿Porque g-golpeaste a esos chicos?.**- Pregunto Tweek a Craig, ese momento Craig se metía en peleas con todo el mundo a pesar de lucir calmado y débil, era muy temidos por sus compañeros por la fuerza que tenia y que salia de la nada cuando realmente lo provocabas.

Ahi estaban los dos, en un parque, Craig con la nariz sangrando y los nudillos rotos, Tweek era pequeño y flaco, _demasiado escuálido. _Ojos grandes y saltones, color verde, cabello rubio y largo. Casi parecía una chica o mas bien alguna muñeca de ojos de cristal.

Craig seguía sin responder, solo trataba de recuperar el aire.-** A-Acaso ngh f-fue p-por el r-rumor ngh?**.- Pregunto preocupado, la expresión de enojo de Craig le hizo entender de que asi era.

.-** !ESOS MALDITOS DICIENDO POR AHI QUE ERAS GAY!**.- Grito al cielo completamente ido de ira.- Malditos.- Gruño.

.**- Agh**- Tweek mordió su labio inferior.- **Soy gay.**- Dijo y se alejo un poco de Craig.**- Lo si-siento ngh.-** Dijo y comenzó a llorar. Craig se quedo en silencio de rodillas, con la manga de su remera se limpio la sangre de su nariz.- **Me gustas**- Murmuro mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

.- **Me gustas Tweek.**- Dijo y Tweek comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.-** Me gustas mucho.**- Dijo, y se levanto del suelo, tenia las rodillas raspadas, pero no importaba. Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron asi hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a ocultarse.

.- **!T-te ngh p-prometo**!- Murmuro Tweek entre los brazos de Craig mientras lloraba casi ahogándose.- **Q-que te v-voy a p-proteger ngh.**- Dijo y Craig apretó mas el pequeño cuerpo de Tweek.-** Lo prometo.**- Murmuro y quedaron en silencio.

** Fin del flash back**

Y a sus catorce años Tweek se dio cuenta de que tenia algo grande que proteger, a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Dejo de tomar el boxeo como un pasatiempo y dedico sus días a eso, al comienzo Craig lo apoyaba pero...

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes._

Al ir creciendo, al cumplir veintitrés años, Craig comenzó a pedir a Tweek que deje de boxear, ya no era la correcto, el corazón de Craig comenzó a dolerle, mas ese día que por primera vez perdió una pelea... Llego con heridas algo graves, y Craig no hablo en días y días, porque no quería que sepa que todo eso lo estaba lastimando.

_I'll waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

* * *

Tweek se preparaba para la pelea, solo faltaba minutos , el escenario ya estaba listo, todo estaba por estar listo, saludo a su contrincante con una sonrisa, y un gesto de manos amistoso, se puso su protector de boca, se vendo las manos y espero el llamado de su nombre.

Escuchaba las voces, los gritos de las personas ansiosas de ver la pelea, seria la ultima vez que escuche ese sonido.

_Baby I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

Se apretó bien sus guantes y entro al cuadrilátero* le sudaba la frente y sentía mariposas en el estomago, era como vivir realmente para Tweek, amaba boxear, las sensaciones que le provocaba. Pero esta seria su ultima noche. Al escuchar la sonido de la campana, ambos se acercaron chocando sus puños amistosamente, luego de eso, la defensa alta, las palpitaciones del corazón, Tweek había residido un golpe en la cara por bajar la guardia, pero no tardo en devolver el golpe, el publico gritaba como locos, algunos gritando su nombre, otros gritando el del contraindicante, Tweek devolvía los golpes como los recibía. Eso estaba mal, no volveria a casa sin heridas como había querido, pero por lo menos ganaría. Sintió su corazón latir mas rápido y respiro hondo y ataco repetidamente, moviendo los pies, acercándose y alejándose tan rápido que confundía al rival. Finalmente lo noqueo con un golpe. Y al final de la noche gano.

_ Yeah baby give me one more night_

Pero cuando llego a casa, con su trofeo en manos, esperando recivir a Craig en un abrazo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que nunca mas boxearía, que se quedaría a su lado por siempre, cuando le iba a pedir matrimonio.

La casa estaba vacía, todo lo que le permanecía a Craig no estaba... Tweek cayo sobre sus rodillas y lanzo el trofeo lejos... no valía nada... y miro el techo y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y ahi mismo penso que moriría ahogado en lagrimas, con el corazón roto y sintiéndose un tonto

Porque... Craig se habia ido.

_ "And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night"_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SAD.**

**Bueno tengo una historia graciosa que contarles -lol- por todo este feel. Bueno ayer iba yo, preparándome un te, como toda la vida me maneje con microondas, y como me mude y no tengo microondas por ahora :C -porquevolvereamudarmefuck- tuve que salir de mi departamento y ir a la casa de mi abuela lol y ahi hervi agua, y en el momento de hervidora a tasa, me salpique agua en mi mano DX, agua hirviendo D: y mi mano dolia, y dolia, y dolia, asi que la meti en agua fria por media hora o mas LOL, y sweek llama a mejor amiga de sweek (?) y mejor amiga de sweek le dice: .-"Boluda ponete tomate frio".- como no tenia TOMATE AHSDHAS, entonces miro el refri y me encuentro con bananas, plátanos o como le digan, bananas congeladas (?) y ahi va sweek sosteniendo una banana congelada toda la tarde.**

**FIN :D, es un a historia algo rara pero me hizo algo de gracia. !Cuidense! **

**Ah y la parte de arriba del peson y el medio lime, no iba a escribir eso LES JURO, apenas escribí pezón comencé a reírme como tarada, porque soy debil con esto -inocentehard-**

**Ah, Me inspire en "Maroon 5- One more Nigth" les juro que apenas vi el video dije TWEEK TWEEEK TWEEK, pero no se como llege a escribir esto -lol-**

**Las amadoro, gracias por leerme.**


	14. Taberna

Era una taberna algo escondida, había pocas personas, el hombre que atendía era simpático y de pocas palabras. Para Craig estaba bien el lugar, era completamente su estilo, calmado y sin nadie que moleste. Pidio una cerveza. El hombre abrió una botella tamaño individual y la puso sobre la mesa, Craig tomo la botella y puso sus labios sobre la boca de la botella y le dio un trago, sintió el sabor en su garganta, estaba fria y agradable. La musica sonaba despacito un grupo que Craig desconocía pero no molestaba era como tranquila y escuchable.

_Todo Biento.. Se que le tienes miedo al tiempo y yo le robo un beso a su recuerdo cada vez que bebo, cada vez que puedo.. _

Con su dedo indice daba golpesito a la mesa de madera, una y otra vez, no tenia prisa, pero si estaba esperando algo, a cierto rubio que presentaba todos los dias ahi, a lado de Craig, se sentaba cómodamente y pedía una cerveza, se quedaba horas y luego volvia a casa casi antes de que el lugar cierre, todos los sabados a las 10:25 llegaba ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, Craig noto eso despues de notar sus bellos ojos verdes, eran la cosa mas rara que habia visto y solo lo vio un par de micro-segundos cuando se miraron de pura casualidad, cuando sus ojos se encontraron cuando alguien rompio sin querer un vaso y ambos voltearon a ver quien fue, entonces al volver la vista a sus cervezas en una pequeña oportunidad del destino sus ojos se vieron.

Y ahi estaba, entro con un jean y una remera color cafe claro con una imagen algo borrosa, tenia el cabello largo atado en una coleta, no demasiado largo pero lo suficiente para que pueda atarlo, entro caminando a pasos lentos, Craig volteo a verlo pero luego volvio a mirar a su cerveza, el rubio se sento y pidio una cerveza como de costumbre, ninguno dijo ni una palabra, no eran amigos, ni compañeros de bebidas ni siquiera conocidos, solo... dos hombres tomando una cerveza en un bar.

Después de unas cervezas, el rubio acosto su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera, y poso sus ojos grandes y verdosos sobre Craig, estaba ahi acostado con una mirada demasiado tierna, al parecer ya estaba ebrio, Craig noto una mirada intensa sobre su persona pero no se permitio mirar a su costado, seguia mirando su botella de cerveza completamente centrado, despues de unos minutos, el rubio sonrio un poco, y Craig lo supo porque se volteo a mirarlo, y sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas, ambos juntos en completo silencio.- **Me llamo Tweek.**- Murmuro muy bajito, apenas se podia oir.- **¿Y Tu?**.- Pregunto aun sonriendo, tenia unos dientes preciosos, con un toque amarillo, sus ojos brillaban y tenia la nariz algo roja. Craig se quedo callado unos segundos, estaba contando las pestañas del rubio, una a una, nunca se dio cuenta lo atractivo que era el rubio ¿o si? no lo sabia, pero ahora sabia su nombre, y su voz, que al escuchar su voz hizo que el estomago de Craig de una vuelta completa y sienta algo parecido a ¿Mariposas? ¿Las tan famosas mariposas? No lo sabia muy bien.

.- **Me llamo Craig.**- Contesto el pelinegro, mirando al rubio aun. Craig poso su cabeza tambien en la mesa y ambos se miraban como completos enamorados.- ¿Y tu?.- Pregunto y no se dio cuenta lo que habia preguntado porque estaba muy centrado en los ojos de Tweek.

.- **Me llamo Tweek.**- Volvio a decir con voz bajita como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchase.- **¿Y tu?**.- Pregunto con un tono ironico con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Levanto su cabeza y le dio otro trago a su cerveza. Ahi Craig se dio cuenta de que habia preguntado algo estupido.

.-** Me llamo Craig**.- Volvio a decir y sonrio. Pero al recordar que tenia los dientes horribles y por primera vez sentirse algo abochornado por eso, sonrio pero sin abrir los labios.

.- **Tienes una sonrisa hermosa.**- Dijo Tweek y se puso completamente rojo.-** Eegh d-digo ngh e-e-espero que no te moleste.**- Craig sonrio una vez mas, el rubio era demasiado adorable, ademas de lindo tenia tic's en el ojo cuando se ponia nervioso o algo. Craig acerco su silla un poco mas al rubio y comenzaron a charlar.

_ "Y vos lo sabes muy bien la suerte es como es a mi me toca el verso y a vos te toca un beso... "_

Poco a poco comenzaron los roces, de parte de ambos, primero comenzo Tweek poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Craig o con pequeños roces de manos, luego Craig poniendo sus manos sobre la rodilla de Tweek o acariciandole el rostro en varias ocaciones, Craig miraba de vez en cuando los labios rotos de Tweek, estaban secos, aunque de vez en cuando la humedecia con un poco de cerveza. Y asi poco a poco se demostraban mas y mas interes.

Tweek parecia hacer todas las primeras movidas, Craig simplemente le seguia el juego, pero luego Tweek no hizo nada, y comenzo hablar como si nada sin hacer gestos ni tocarle ni nada. Y Craig tampoco le tocaba mas.

_ "Decis que me queres pero no puedes bajar la intensidad de los viernes despues de dos copas ya nada importa mujer.. "_

_.- _**D-debo irme.**- Dijo el rubio y Craig se levanto de la butaca junto a el.-** ¿Egh?.**- Hizo un sonido acompañado a una mueca y parecia temblar un poco.

.-** Estas ebrio.**- Murmuro Craig y cuando noto que el rubio estaba a punto de caer por sus piernas temblorosas, lo tomo de la cadera y lo abrazo.- **Cuidado.-** Dijo aun sin soltarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas y sin decir nada mas Craig acerco sus labios y beso a Tweek, rapido y corto.- **P-presion**.- Murmuro el rubio y abrazo con fuerza a Craig quien olia a cigarrillo.

.- **Me gustas.-** Dijo Craig. Tweek estaba escondido entre sus brazos como si fuera un cachorro, y murmuro un _"Yo tambien"_

**OKEEEEEY esto es un poco wtf, la musica es "Todo biento de pipa para tabaco" si por ahi quieren escucharla (?) la escuche en la calle y parecia un lemmon pero soy incapaz de lemmon !EGH PRESION! Las amarodo mucho, para mi sin el sol de cada dia (?)**


	15. La perdida del llanto

Craig Tucker amaba las matemáticas y las ciencias; ecuaciones, problemas. Podía resolverlo todo. Pero odiaba lenguas o historia, era una materia que se le dificultaba bastante.

Desde pequeño fue presionado por su madre para sacar las mejores notas, lo hacia todo sin dificultad, era un niño tranquilo y con la mente en la tierra. Aunque por un tiempo su madre penso que era autista, y lo llevaba al psicólogo pero su manera de ser, era el y nada mas. No hablaba mucho ni daba su opinion en nada, solo seguia las intrucciones como si nada, era el mejor alumno y todos estaban orgullosos de el.

_ ¿Puedes resolver esta ecuacion en un abaco?_

En el colegio por supuesto, nadie sabia de sus perfectas calificaciones, Craig no se le daba socializar, no le daba importancia, algunos pensaban que era arrogante, pero al hablar con el apenas unos minutos podías darte cuenta que era una persona simple.

Craig no tenia amigos...

El los creía innecesarios; su madre decía siempre que era una perdida de tiempo tener amigos y que le quitaba tiempo a sus estudios o que lo volveria tonto. El obedecia como siempre.

Craig no era arrogante, no era malo, el simplemente era simple, no veía mas alla de nada, no era egoista, si alguien pedia la tarea no la ofrecía, no porque era receloso por sus cosas o algo parecido. Si le pedian la tarea el se las daría por las buenas para que copie, pero nunca nadie le pedia la tarea.

Un dia se quedo sentado en el suelo de su habitación, tenia una mascota un cuyo color blanco con una mancha marron. Su madre no sabia de su existencia pero era apenas eso una pequeña muestra de rebeldion de Craig a sus catorce años. Estaba escondido y era muy pequeño. Lo había comprado con sus ahorros.

Obviamente a esa edad, despiertan muchas cosas, el caracter, el cuerpo, los sentimientos a cierta persona...

Fue un dia cualquiera que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, había leido miles de libros que hablaban del amor, pero por primera vez estaba sintiendo ese sentimiento, flores creciendo desde su cuerpo, sentimientos rosados, querer acercarse poco a poco, mirarlo a lo lejos, querer hablarle, querer saludarle, decirle algo, pero nunca se animaba y seguia a lo lejos observandolo como un acosador.

.- **Hola**.- Murmuro. Craig estaba parado frente al espejo, con su ropa de siempre, con su chulo de siempre -regalo de su amada abuela- se miraba fijamente, mirando sus rasgos, no era feo, o eso pensaba desde el punto de vista de los libros que siempre leía, tenia la nariz fina, tenia la piel palida, se quito el chulo y se miro mas detenidamente; ojos azul rey, cabello negro y corto.

_ ¿Decir que estamos tristes es decir que estamos solos?_

Un dia la tarea era describirse a uno mismo, Craig miro su hoja por horas y horas, horas y mas horas, el tiempo pasaba en su habitacion, no podia pasar a otra tarea por esa simple tarea de una materia que consideraba inutil, pero ahi estaba, mirando la hoja mientra el tiempo pasaba como loco, nunca sintio ese sentimiento en el pecho, aun que faltara una semana para entregar dicha tarea, el seguia ahi mirando la hoja confundido.

_ ¿Puedes leer un libro completo? ¿Puedes leer la imaginacion de un niño?_

Estaba en la clase solo, ya paso la salida hace mas de una hora, solo algunos chicos estaban en el patio jugando futboll o otros deportes, o algunos estudiando en la bilblioteca pero Craig estaba en su salon quieto, en su pupitre mirando su hoja en blanco. Aun no podia hacer la tarea.

.- **¿Egh q-que haces ngh a-aqui?**.- Un chico estaba en el marco de la puerta de su clase, la respiracion de Craig se agito, y su iris se abrio como si estuviera algo increible, trago saliva y siguio mirando su hoja fingiendo tranquilidad.-** Jesus.-** Murmuro. Era un chico escualido un poco mas alto que Craig, ojos saltones y verdes, cara aniñada y labios finos. Su nombre... Tweek Tweak. Nervioso, imperativo, pesimo en casi todas las materias, pero muy bueno en los deportes y la música, o en filosofía y gramática. No era popular pero tenia muchos amigos y algunas chicas que gustaban de el por su cuerpo. Era boxeador y solia competir y tenia mas de tres trofeos ganados.

Entro a pasos lentos hasta un pupitre que parecia ser suyo, ahi habia una mochila y varios lapices tirados alrededor del pupitre en el suelo. Tweek se agacho y recogio sus cosas sin apartar la mirada de Craig como si fuera atacarlo en cualquier momento. Vestia una camisa verde desbotonada y unos jean azules, usaba alpargatas marrones y no usaba medias.

.-** N-nunca egh t-te habia visto**.- Dijo y puso su mochila sobre unos de sus brazos y se acerco a Craig.- **¿E-eres ngh d-de esta clase?.**- Pregunto y tomo una silla y se sento a lado de Craig mirando la hoja blanca.- **Egh o-odio las tareas.**- Dijo y tomo el boligrado de Craig. El pelinegro miro al rubio fijamente, nunca lo habia visto tan de cerca pero ¿como no lo habia visto? Craig era su compañero desde septimo grado cuando Tweek se habia mudado de alemania a South Park, desde que tenia ese acento raro !Craig sabia todo de Tweek y Tweek nada de Craig!

Craig seguía en silencio, el rubio habia tomado también la hoja blanca de Craig y habia puesto su brazo alrededor de la hoja para que Craig no pudiera ver. El brazo de Tweek era huesudo, pelos finos eran apenas visibles, podia verlos eran del color de su cabello, amarillo brillante, su brazo se le veía las venas, eran algos saltonas, Craig quería delinearlas con su dedo pero no se animo, solo podia estar ahi desde su lugar y mirarlo de reojo, mirarlo y apreciar cada detalle como si fuese un tesoro.

Tweek volteo la hoja y se levanto de la silla, después de eso abandono la clase. Craig se quedo en silencio unos minutos cuando lentamente levanto la mano y volteo la hoja. Miro y miro, y volvio a mirar la hoja, despues de eso apretó los dientes, se mordió la lengua y grito, grito tan fuerte como pudo, grito y se levanto de golpe de su pupitre y comenzó a levantar los pupitres y lanzarlos por todo el aula mientras gritaba enojado, cuando se habia calmado, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se desbordaron y se arrodillo a llorar, puso ambas manos en su rostro y sollozo. Cuando finalmente se calmo, miro de nuevo la hoja ya arrugada y la volvio a leer.

.- **_¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_**.- Una pregunta y un dibujo. El dibujo era de ellos dos tomados de la mano. Craig no sabia que Tweek pudiera dibujar, era un dibujo perfecto y bonito. No creia que el rubio pudiera dibujar por sus tic's y demás cosas.

.-** Hola.**- Murmuro Craig entre sollozos y arrugo la hoja en una bolita y la metio en su bolsillo.

_ ¿Puedes aflojar la cuerda del cuello de un niño? ¿Esta bien que permanezcamos asi?_

El tenia sentimientos, el no era un robot ¿Que estaba haciendo? Tenia ya quince años y seguía haciendo lo que su madre le ordenaze cada cosa sin desobedecer ¿Quien era? ¿Butters? Claro que no, los niños tenían sueños ¿Quienes tiraban en el desague sus sueños? ¿Quien le ordenaba que no tenga equivocaciones propias? ¿Quien le decia que hacer? LLego a su casa y abrio la puerta ahi estaba su madre. Lo desafió con la mirada.

.- **¿Porque llegas tarde a casa?.-** Pregunto. Craig le enseño el dedo y subio en las escaleras. Ella le devolvio el gesto y fue a la cocina a prepararse un te, era una mujer ocupada y muy pocas veces podia tener tiempo para la familia y mucho menos tenia tiempo para ella misma.

Tomo un bolígrafo, cualquier bolígrafo que encontró tomo una hoja blanca de su escritorio y escribió en el papel, metio el papel en su mochila. Esa era la tarea que entregaría, y no le importaba un huevo si tenia que leerla frente a toda la clase.

Saco a strippers de su escondite y lo puso sobre su pupitre, le dio la comida y en vez de volver a guardarlo lo dejo ahi, si su madre le descubriese lo defendería.

_ "Es suficiente, estoy satisfecho; comenzare a vivir"_

Llego el dia y se sento en su asiento, el profesor no llegaba ni los estudiantes ¿Seria feriado? Nah, pronto llegaron todos, quizas Craig estaba demasiado ansioso. ¿Que cuernos estaria por hacer? Ah si, entregar la tarea.

El profesor comenzo a llamar a los alumnos que debian pasar a decir la tarea.- "Tweek Tweak.- Dijo, despues de Tweek seguia Craig.

.-** !JESUS!.**- Grito y se levanto de su asiento, temblaba como gelatina pero a lo lejos estaba Clyde estaba con el pulgar en alto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo "Tu puedes" desde su asiento. Tweek respiro ondo y desdoblo su hoja no tan blanca, tenia manchas de cafe sobre ella.

**.- Soy Tweek Tweak egh, t-tengo dieceisiete años, ngh v-vivo en South Park eeegh, s-soy ¿Quien soy?-** Pregunto y todos comenzaron a reir.- **Soy egh s-solo un individuo egh, mi sueño seria ser un bo-boxeador.**- Dijo. Craig le miraba desde su asiento prestando atencion a cada tic' del rubio.- **ngh presion.**- Murmuro Tweek y siguio leyendo.-** Aunque q-quizas d-deba tener la cafeteria egh d-de mi padre.**- Dijo.**- C-Carajo egh ¿f-fin?.**- Dijo y todos aplaudieron.

Tweek suspiro ondo y camino, o mejor dicho corrio a su asiento no sin antes chocar los cinco con Clyde. Ahora seguia Craig.

.-** Clyde Denovan.**- Dijo el profesor y Craig se levanto de su lugar.-** Dije Clyde no Craig.**- Dijo el profesor.- **¿Ya terminaste la tarea?.**- Pregunto el profesor y el pelimarron se levanto de su pupitre y camino al frente de su clase. Al parecer el amante de los tacos se habia olvidado su tarea y el profesor le dio la tarea de terminarlo a la par que iba llamando nombres.

.-** !SOY UN HOMBRE QUE AMA LOS TACOS!.**- Dijo con una sonrisa.- **Y nada mas.**- Dijo y camino hacia su asiento y choco los cinco con Tweek.- **Ah y mi sueño es tener Tacobell.**- Dijo ya sentado en su lugar.

.- Dios.- Murmuro el profesor como si no hubiera esperado ya una estupides de su mejor alumno.-** Ahora escuchemos algo decente. Craig tu turno.**- Dijo llamando al pelinegro quien se levanto de su lugar mas nervioso que Tweek haciendo matematicas. Sus manos le sudaban y parecia dudar si decir o no. Pero aun tenia su mirada neutral y su expresion nula.

.- **Soy Craig Tucker, ¿Quien soy? Soy un chico que habia pasado quince años de su vida haciendo lo que debia hacer como si fuera alguien inutil.**- Dijo y saco el dedo del medio a la clase, específicamente a Butters.-** Pero.**- Dijo y tomo la tiza del pizarron.- Pudranse.- Dijo y nadie podia creer del alumno mas aplicado.-** Tweek no quiero ser tu amigo.**- Dijo y el rubio parecia algo decepcionado.-** Algun dia sere tu esposo y ya**.- Dijo con cierto sonrojo y le saco el dedo del medio al rubio.

Desde ese dia Craig se conviertio en el hijo de puta mas hijo de puta de los hijos de putas (?)

**Sorry por el final wtf y nada que ver (?) no es que no tenia un final es que no queria un final todo serius, y siento que todo es serio y quiero divagar (?)**

**!GRACIAS POR LEER! !LAS AMADORO! !DE AQUI AL SOL Y MAS ALLA DE TODO (?)**

**_Cancion: Kogeinu- The lost One's Weeping_**


End file.
